


Fragments

by Dae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Hate to Love, High School, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/pseuds/Dae
Summary: Sasuke was Naruto's first love, his high school sweetheart. They went out and were passionately in love, or at least, Naruto had believed that to be true. Everything was going great until one day Sasuke broke everything off and disappeared from his life with no clear explanation.Turns out, after years of separation, he would be working side by side with Sasuke, who was determined to brush whatever "relationship" they had under the rug.Maybe he'd be able to work with Sasuke and put his feelings aside for his job. But, as it turns out, that was much easier said than done.





	1. Part I

“Congratulations!!” Everyone who occupied the circular table in the corner of the family restaurant cheered and clanked their glasses of beer together. The group of soon to be college grads were at the newly renovated Ichiraku Ramen shop celebrating their friend, Naruto Uzumaki’s, new position at one of the largest, most well-known companies in Japan: Taka Technologies.

Who’d have thought that the previously well-known troublemaker amongst the group would be one of the first to land a job while still in his last year at the University? And it being a multi-billion dollar corporation was even more incredible. They’d all noticed how hard he worked to get into a prestigious University like Konohagakure after pretty much bombing the better half of his high school career. After a certain _unmentionable_ someone came into his life, he had been encouraged to think about his future. Naruto wanted to get serious for _him_ so that they could be equals. In a short time he went from the bottom ten percent of his high school graduating class to the top five.

The cheeky blond grinned at everyone, rubbing a finger under his nose in a show of modesty. He fed on their encouraging words. Naruto wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was an avid attention-seeker.

Around the table were his closest friends. Some whom he met in high school and some from even as far back as grade school. His closest friends: Sakura and Shikamaru sat to his left and right. Sakura pinched his whisker-scarred cheek to get his attention.

“Ack!” Naruto winced at the pain before he looked to his bubblegum haired friend.

Disregarding his discomfort, Sakura grinned happily as she spoke, “I’m so proud of you, Naruto!” She had never expected Naruto’s life to turn out this way. He was always so personable and charming, and annoying because he was so hyper aware of his good traits and completely in denial of the bad. Before he began taking school seriously, he was never known to be book smart and gave the impression for the longest time that he didn’t care where he ended up after he graduated from high school.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned. “Thanks Sakura, but it’s really no big deal.” That was a lie. It was a huge deal. He landed a position in a company that people screamed and begged for. He’d heard rumors that people had attempted giving out sexual favors in exchange for a janitorial position at the company. He’d assumed those types of stories were all jokes and nonsense, but there was no doubt that the exclusivity that came along with being apart of such a company was something many job seekers craved. It gave them an air of supremacy, and having such a position fresh out of University for many meant that they were set for life.

Shikamaru gulped down the last of his beer before he chimed in, “You’re starting next week right? What about graduation?” He lifted a hand to motion for their waitress to come back and refill his glass. She noticed him after a few waves and walked over 

Naruto turned to him and shrugged, “There’s only a couple weeks left in the semester. And I’ve spoken to all the professors.”

“So that’s it then,” Sakura said next. “You’re really an adult now.” She sniffled and feigned a motherly type of depression.

“Shut up,” Naruto said and playfully shoved her, eliciting a slew of giggles.

“Urgh Naruto!” Kiba, an unruly friend from his rebellious middle school days called to him from the other side of the table. “This is the worst! We were supposed to take over the world. Damn sell-out,” Kiba crossed his arms. Naruto smiled fondly at him, knowing that his words weren’t meant to be as calloused as they appeared.

“Don’t be mad at me just because you’re a dummy,” Naruto joked and Kiba glared at him, even though he was clearly not as offended by the comment as his narrowed eyes suggested.

Kiba sighed, looking overly exasperated. He closed his eyes and held up his hands, “You try to be a guy’s friend and somehow he turns into a snobby brat. How did things turn out like this?”

“When Naruto figured out how to use the parts of his brain that didn’t involve sex or video games.” Shikamaru concluded and everyone seemed to find his comment humorous enough to laugh. Naruto was unbothered, knowing that his turnaround had been a shock for all of his friends. The boy who once spray painted the back of the school building, got into fights with rival school delinquents and spoke out when completely unnecessary during class was suddenly thinking about his future.

Kiba was right. He did become a bit of a snob when he’d gotten his first perfect score on his test and continued the pattern in tandem. He became the captain of their basketball team, joined the horticulture club and debate team. Soon enough, he didn’t have time to spend goofing around with his old miscreant group of friends.

They continued to chat back and forth about old times in high school and their future plans. University life was ending for them. It was common for friends, even ones he’d had as long as Sakura, to grow apart at this point in their lives. This could very well be one of the last nights they had to all freely meet up and enjoy the company of each other. It wouldn’t be long before they went their separate ways, back to their individual, very different lives.

Naruto sipped at his beer, watching with humor filled eyes as his boisterous friend Rock Lee enthusiastically explained his new job at a nearby gym. He was standing up and making wild gestures with his hands. His dream since long ago was to couch high school track. Naruto supposed Lee was well on his way.

Shikamaru Nara was finishing up his degree in Aerodynamics. He wants to help build more sophisticated technology for the Japanese Air force. Among all of his friends, he was definitely the one with the highest intelligence. Outside of their inner circle you would never guess how high his IQ was with how lazy and nonchalant he presented himself.

Sakura Haruno had recently been accepted into the residency program at a well renowned hospital in Tokyo. She was working on becoming a neurosurgeon, though she had years of more school to complete before she’d be considered fully qualified. Naruto remembered her telling him when she was only twelve that she decided she would save people’s lives for a living. To think she was actually pursuing that dream...

Kiba Inuzuka had forgone university life and was working as the head mechanic at a local auto shop.

Ino Yamanaka was more so Sakura’s friend than Naruto’s, but he got along with his fellow blond well enough. She’d admitted many times that she was still figuring things out about her future. She had, however, mentioned an interest in being a veterinarian.

Chouji Akimichi has a part time job as a waiter at an Italian restaurant. He aspired to be a restaurateur and was currently studying at a culinary school.

And Naruto was starting as an entry-level software engineer. He would be moving out of his family home into his apartment in the city, closer to his new workplace. The idea dawned on him that he was growing up. They all were. Somehow, when he thought about it as he gulped down the last of his beer, he got a bad taste in his mouth. 

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

“Naruto, stop.”

“Shhh, someone will hear us.” Naruto said as he kissed at his boyfriend’s stiffening neck.

“Naruto, I’m serious.” His tone was almost desperate, something unusual for the usually stoic teen. He was breathing a bit harder; unable to keep his pristine composure with the way Naruto was biting and licking at his neck.

“Sasuke, come on. I didn’t get to see you all weekend.” Naruto pleaded back, relentless in his attack on a particularly delicious section between Sasuke’s neck and chin.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head back, tired of fighting his persistent boyfriend. Naruto was too resilient. When he wanted something, he would fight tooth and nail until he got it. Even if that something, at this very moment, was Naruto dragging him into the janitor’s closet during their lunch break to ravish him after their weekend apart.

It wasn’t until Naruto bit him particularly hard that Sasuke willed himself to push him away with one hand while placing the other over the new sore spot on his neck. Even so, in this cramped, dark space, they were still close enough for their chests to be touching. Sasuke was glaring at him now, while Naruto was giving him his most innocent grin.

As Naruto stared into those dark eyes, he realized for the millionth time that Sasuke Uchiha was beautiful. He’d thought so since the first day he’d seen him during their middle school orientation years ago. His black hair framed his face perfectly and matched his incredibly dark eyes. He was just as tall as Naruto, but his body was thinner and appeared a bit more fragile. Whenever Naruto saw him he wanted to wrap his arms around him, inhale his scent, feel his heartbeat, and lose himself in him 

Naruto was sure that the moment he laid eyes on Sasuke, he was in love.

“Sorry,” Naruto said, noting that Sasuke still hadn’t removed his hand from his neck, but had let the hand holding him back fall to his side.

“Idiot, I told you not to leave anymore marks. Are you brain dead?”

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, the best way to keep himself from reaching out to touch Sasuke some more, and shrugged. “Hey, I told you it’s been a while for me.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed even more, looking like they could cut through his flesh, “It’s been two days.” Sasuke hissed and Naruto simply shrugged again. He wasn’t going to apologize for the way he felt.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that Naruto wasn’t going to offer anything more than that. He dropped the hand from his neck and tilted his head back so that Naruto could take a look for him. “Does it look bad?”

Naruto leaned forward and squinted, it was hard to see in the dark room, but there was no doubt about the light bruise forming on his sensitive pale skin.

Naruto leaned back and grinned again, hoping it would soften the blow when he responded, “Eeeeh, there’s a teeeeeeny-tiny mark.” He lifted his other hand and showed Sasuke his thumb and index finger separated by a small space to help accentuate how insignificant the mark was. Even though in reality it was growing darker by the second.

Sasuke’s eyes widened, knowing that Naruto was only being cheeky, and punched his hip in retaliation. “Moron! I can’t believe this.” He covered the spot again; unsure of how he’d be able to cover this one up. It was in such an awkward spot, and it wasn’t like he could wear a scarf in the middle of April.

“Ah!” Naruto rubbed his hip, but laughed at Sasuke’s pouting expression. “I said I was sorry!” He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist and pulled him in, regardless of Sasuke’s reluctance. He didn’t return the embrace, but he let Naruto snuggle into him. “I really can’t help myself when I’m with you.”

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

“Is that the last box?” Kiba asked when Naruto walked in with another large box of electronics. Kiba had just finished pulling up two large suitcases among many other randomly assorted boxes. He was not looking forward to making another trip down the three flights of steps to where they parked the moving truck outside of Naruto’s new apartment complex.

Naruto nodded and sighed in relief when he was able to place the box in front of the sofa his mother had given him and collapse onto the warn cushion. Shikamaru came in next with the last few small boxes. He kicked the door closed behind him and went to the kitchen to place them on the counter.

“Jesus Naruto, did you really need all of this shit?” Shikamaru grumbled and picked through one of the open boxes. To him it seemed like a box of junk. It was mostly random metals and dongles that appeared to be missing pieces to bigger parts.

“Ah! Don’t touch those,” Naruto hopped up from the couch and snatched the box off of the counter.

“What is all of that?” Kiba asked. He walked over and peeked into the box.

“It’s just some supplies to build a new computer. It took me forever to get all of this, so I don’t want to lose anything.” Naruto explained, then left to place the box into his sparse bedroom, save for the bed placed in the corner of the room and the empty dresser.

He placed the box on top of his dresser and reached inside. He easily retrieved a ring he’d buried underneath all the other scraps. He lifted it up at eye level and slipped it onto the tip of his index finger. 

As he stared, mesmerized by the shiny silver piece of jewelry, he idly turned it around his finger with his thumb.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

“What is this?” Sasuke asked, holding a small silver ring in front of his face, examining the simple design.

They were sitting in his room after school. Sasuke’s mother was downstairs cooking dinner. His father was in his office downtown and Itachi was at work so they were able to enjoy a semi-intimate time alone. They both knew they had to be careful being touchy-feely in their homes, and it was especially important to be cautious while everyone was still awake. But, at times like this they were able to comfortably lie in Sasuke’s bed together. Sasuke sat with his back against his headboard and his legs spread open, while Naruto lay in between them with his head on one of Sasuke’s thighs.

Naruto was looking up at Sasuke with a wide grin and a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He scratched one of his reddened cheeks with a single finger in a show of embarrassment. He tried to hide his discomfort with a bit of humor and explained jokingly, “It’s a ring… duh.”

Sasuke immediately slapped Naruto’s forehead. Naruto closed his eyes and winced, but didn’t move from Sasuke’s leg. “Don’t be stupid,” Sasuke grumbled but, despite himself, slipped the ring onto his middle finger.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, one at a time and smiled when he saw Sasuke’s hands adjusting the silver band. After a moment of admiring it, he frowned and poked at it.

“Why didn’t you put it on your ring finger?” Naruto asked honestly.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away, his cheeks turning pink as he spoke, “Isn’t that weird? It’s not like we’re married.”

Naruto smiled at Sasuke’s shy expression. He twisted his body so that he was on his stomach and propped himself on his elbows so that he was at eye-to-eye with Sasuke.

Sasuke didn’t turn to look at him, but peeked at him instead. “What are you looking at, idiot?”

Naruto grinned, but didn’t respond. He turned Sasuke’s face with his fingertips so that they were face to face again. For a brief moment, he was surprised that Sasuke didn’t resist. He took this as his chance and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss. 

He thought Sasuke would push him away after that, but he didn’t give any indication that he would do so. So, Naruto leaned forward and kissed him again. This time, the kiss lasted a second or so longer. Again Sasuke didn’t seem to mind it. He leaned forward a final time and captured Sasuke’s lips completely in a deep, slow kiss. He pushed forward, moving his arms so that they were on either side of Sasuke’s body. He relished in the feeling of a thousand butterflies in his stomach as he connected with Sasuke on a level his antisocial boyfriend never allowed anyone else to do before.

The way Naruto kissed him was enthusiastic and familiar because they’d been kissing the same way for the past two years; sucking and nibbling on Sasuke’s lips, letting his tongue dip in and out of that sweet mouth. He was in heaven.

He slid his hand up Sasuke’s shirt, feeling the warm skin that hugged lean and taunt muscles. He wanted to feel more, to be completely enveloped in everything that was Sasuke. He rubbed over Sasuke’s chest and pinched at his nipple and Sasuke jumped under his touch. Naruto could feel the increasing rate of Sasuke’s beating heart. It matched the erratic beat of Naruto’s heart, and knowing that made him want to weep with joy. Without thinking about it, Naruto slid his had down to the waist of Sasuke’s pants. And, as usual, it always ended the same way.

As expected, Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto’s wrist.

Naruto immediately stopped everything and pulled away, knowing that this was Sasuke’s way of flashing a giant, red stoplight.

Naruto lowered his head. He knew he wasn’t allowed to go further than that. Regardless of it being light out, or the fear of being caught by their parents, Sasuke never gave him permission to take their physical relationship a step further. Naruto didn’t have any more fight left in him. It had been two years after all. 

“Sorry,” Naruto smiled, trying to seem unbothered.

Sasuke knew how Naruto felt, but he didn’t say anything.

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke’s stomach and hugged his waist with his arms. He wanted Sasuke and wanted to believe that Sasuke also wanted him. Some things took time and he was willing to wait however long it would take.

 

* * *

 

P _resent day…_

This particular morning, Naruto had to wake up early to get to his new job. His apartment was beginning to look livable. There were only a few boxes left to unpack, and they’d be stowed away in his closet for later. 

He stood in his bathroom looking in the mirror at himself. He was amazed by how much older he looked with his new, shorter hair cut. Standing there in his slacks and pressed collar shirt, for the first time it dawned on him that he was twenty-two, and no longer able to make any excuses for himself. 

He adjusted his tie around his neck, wondering briefly if the other people in his office would notice how uncomfortable he felt in this get-up.

After running his fingers through his hair a few times, he pulled himself away from the mirror, afraid he was giving his appearance too much thought.

He walked to his door, slipped on his shoes then grabbed his keys and workbag. Taking one last look at his apartment, he left, prepared to start his first day in the real world.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

Naruto’s parents left to take a trip together over the weekend. Naturally, Naruto thought to invite Sasuke over. A week ago Sasuke turned eighteen. They hadn’t been able to celebrate together so Naruto wanted to make up for that time. When Sasuke agreed to come over, he expected him to bring his overnight bag. But instead, when Sasuke had arrived he stood outside the door looking down at the ground with a solemn expression.

Naruto invited him in and led him upstairs to his room.

They sat in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. Sasuke was only a few feet away, but to Naruto it felt like he was miles out of reach. Sasuke hadn’t properly looked at him since he’d gotten there. They didn’t even touch, which was definitely unusual for them when they knew they had the house to themselves.

Naruto tried to smile, hoping it would ease the tension. “I thought I said you could stay the weekend. Y’know my parents are out of town.” His heart was pounding; the heavy air between them was making him feel unsettlingly nervous. So, he did what he did best and kept talking. “I rented a couple movies in case you didn’t want to play any of my games. Just horror stuff since I know you really like those types of movies.” He scratched the back of his head out of habit and searched for more to say. “There is this one that I really wanted to see. Have you seen The Shining yet? I heard it’s kind of long, but really good.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke for the first time. The way he said his name made Naruto’s heart sink into his stomach.

His smile was becoming more and more strained, but he just kept talking, “I remember we watched the other one by Stephen King. Uhm, what was it called-what was it called,” he tried to sound nonchalant as he continued his one sided conversation.

“Naruto…” Sasuke tried again, sounding calm but unmistakably sad.

“The Mist! Yeah, that one was really weird. I was so freaked out, but you were so…”

“Naruto!”

The room fell silent.

Naruto hung his head and looked away. He couldn’t pretend that everything was going to be okay. He had a bad feeling and the longer Sasuke stood there not saying anything, the more overwhelming his anxiety became.

Sasuke walked over and stood in front of Naruto. He grabbed Naruto’s hand and lifted it up.

When Naruto felt Sasuke slip the cold ring into his hand, he felt like he was going to choke from the amount of oxygen that escaped him. Sasuke let go and Naruto looked down to find the silver ring he’d given Sasuke a year ago sitting alone in the center of his palm. 

Naruto smiled sadly at it. “Why are you giving me this?”

“Naruto, I can’t do this anymore.” Sasuke looked at him briefly, but realized it was too hard seeing that sort of expression on Naruto’s face, so he looked away again. “We just graduated high school. We’ve got to start thinking about our careers. I…” he took a moment to breathe. “I need to start focusing on my future.” 

Naruto shook his head, not believing the words coming from Sasuke’s lips. “What are you saying? I started studying so hard. I made it to the top five percent of our class. We got accepted to the same school… Doesn’t that count for anything?”

Sasuke bit his lip. It looked like he was searching for more to say.

When Sasuke remained silent Naruto continued, his tone darker than before, “So what? Did you always see yourself throwing me away in _your_ future? Or is this something you decided on a whim?”

Sasuke looked back at him and glared, feeling heated by the accusation, “Get serious Naruto.”

Naruto glared back, “I am serious! I always have been!”

“Naruto, I can’t spend my whole life sneaking around with you.”

Naruto scoffed at this and looked away, “You were the one who wanted to sneak around, not me.”

“Yes, because I’m not a jackass! I know how my family would take me fooling around with a male classmate.”

“A male classmate?” Naruto repeated the words, letting them sink in.

Sasuke disregarded Naruto’s bewilderment and went on, “We both need to start thinking about what’s best for ourselves. We’re both men. Don’t you get how the world will look at us? Do you even give a shit about what it’ll mean if we told people about us? Its just best if,” Sasuke paused, his eyes were darting around, searching for the right words. Naruto was beginning to realize Sasuke had thought carefully about what he would say to him before he got there, and was currently going over the script in his head. After a moment, Sasuke continued, sounding lost in his own thoughts, “It’s just best if we end this thing now before…” Sasuke stopped himself.

Naruto’s eyes widened, “Before what?”

Sasuke looked away again; this time looking distant, “Just forget it” Sasuke took a step back. He looked like he was going to run, but Naruto stopped him. He reached out and grabbed hold of Sasuke’s wrist.

“No, Sasuke! What aren’t you telling me?”

Sasuke yanked his arm back, but Naruto refused to let go.

“Sasuke,” Naruto pleaded. Sasuke closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke’s wrist but still refused to let go. “Sasuke,” he said again, trying to be as gentle as possible. “Please just talk to me.”

After that, Sasuke snapped. He turned and grabbed Naruto by his collar and pushed up against him. “Just stop!” He all but screamed. Naruto had never heard Sasuke sound like this. His angry eyes were glazed over with a number of emotions. So many that Naruto couldn’t keep track. He wrung Naruto by his collar as he spoke, “Just stop with all of this bullshit, Naruto! Leave me alone! Don’t you get it? I don’t ever want to see your face again.” He shoved Naruto away after that and left the room.

Naruto stood frozen as he heard Sasuke go down the steps. Seconds later he heard the front door slam behind him. Naruto stood there feeling completely empty; clenching the ring in his hand so hard that his tanned knuckles turned white.

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

Naruto showed up to his first day of work earlier than he needed to.

So far everything was going well. The only real interactions he’d had were with the building security guard and the secretary on his office’s floor. She was a cute girl who introduced herself as Hinata Hyuuga. He spent a good amount of time flirting openly with her, which she seemed to appreciate with her shy gestures and weak attempts at flirting back. It didn’t matter because she was cute enough that her inexperienced flirting remained effective. When he felt he was taking up too much of her time, he decided to wait patiently on one of the couches in the lobby.

It was nearing 6am and he was sitting anxiously in front of a TV that was playing some morning talk show he’d never heard of. It wasn’t long before he heard a voice address him.

“Hello, Naruto. I’m happy to see you’re on time.”

Naruto wiped his sweaty palms on his knees before he got up and turned to greet his superior. The man who greeted him was tall and had long black hair that reached his lower back.

His name was Orochimaru Sannin. He had only met him once before this moment at his final interview. From what he’d heard before receiving this opportunity Orochimaru was an unorthodox man who started his company, Taka Tech, at the very young and ambitious age of twenty-three. He came from a rich family that easily funded his start up. He was able to sniff out and hire a select few of the most intellectual designers, code specialists, software and computer engineers. His company quickly became Japan’s primary computer software manufacturer that rivaled the top European and American competitors. They received awards and easily blew most small software company in Japan out of business one after another. Even though Taka was a relatively new company, they flew to the top before anyone could see it coming.

Naruto gave the man a brief bow before responding, “It’s nice to see you again, Sannin-sama.”

Orochimaru chuckled and motioned for Naruto to follow him, “Call me Orochimaru, boy. We’re all a family here.”

Naruto smiled at the man’s laid-back demeanor. Even though Orochimaru’s back was turned to him, he nodded and followed behind him. He waved to Hinata as they left the front area, and she gave him an encouraging wave in response. She was really cute. He’d have to exchange numbers later.

As they walked past a few small offices, Orochimaru explained what Naruto’s objective was for the next few months with the company. “There’s a new program we’re in the middle of engineering for the next update. I’m going to assign you to that team and they’ll be able to train you on our software until you get used to things.” Orochimaru turned to smile at him as they walked. “I have very high hopes for you Naruto.” He turned to look ahead again. “If you can prove that you have real talent that match your impressive test scores, I’ll begin assigning you to lead other future projects. Do you understand what I’m saying, Naruto?”

Naruto nodded and spoke without thinking, “Yeah, don’t fuck up.” Naruto paused and covered his mouth. Orochimaru stopped with him and turned to him with amused eyes. “Sorry! That just… sort of slipped out.”

Orochimaru smiled kindly, “It’s quite alright. In this company, you’ll hear a lot worse than that.” Orochimaru motioned for him to keep going, so Naruto continued to follow him.

The next corner they turned led them to an open computer area. Twenty or thirty employees were sitting with their eyes glued to their LED screens while their hands furiously clicked and clacked on their keyboards.

Orochimaru gave Naruto a moment to take everything in, knowing that upon first glance it could seem a bit overwhelming. Then, he turned to the dazzled blond and nodded his head towards a far section of the room. “Come Naruto, I’ll introduce you to your team.” 

With that Naruto was following him again to a corner section that seemed somewhat separate from everyone else. There were five computer desks, four of which were littered with other people’s personal belongings. The people who occupied those four desks were standing beside them talking amongst themselves. Orochimaru stopped in front of them and cleared his throat.

When they all stopped and turned to face him. At that moment, Naruto could swear his heart stopped beating.

He hadn’t even taken in everyone’s appearance. His eyes, his _world_ , focused on the one recognizable face in the bunch; a face he had been sure he’d never see again. That same face was one he’d worked for four years to burn out of his mind, but knew he would never forget. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked different than when he’d last seen him that day he walked out on him and disappeared from his life. He was taller than before, but not as tall as Naruto had grown, likely only an inch or two shorter. His body had filled out more as well. He looked more like a man. The last notable change was his hair. It was shoulder length now, not that strange cut he favored in their childhood. Other than that he was so unmistakably Sasuke. His eyes, his _lips,_ the way he held himself, it was all so-him. 

“Sas—,” Naruto choked on his words, unable to detangle the slew of thoughts running through his mind. He wanted so badly to say so many things. Where had he been? Why was he here? Where did he go? Why did he leave? Why couldn’t they—

“This is Naruto Uzumaki, he’s the final addition to your team that you’ve all been begging for.” Orochimaru sat a reassuring hand on Naruto’s shoulder, assuming that it was tense because he was intimidated by the new faces. “Please introduce yourselves and treat him well.” After that he squeezed Naruto’s shoulder and offered a reassuring smile before he walked off. 

As they introduced themselves, Naruto’s eyes keep darting to Sasuke. He was barely looking at him. He had an air of indifference that confused Naruto. Didn’t he recognize him? There was no way he didn’t. Naruto looked relatively the same and he was sure nobody had the same odd facial birthmarks as him. They had been friends for six years, and during three of them they had been more than friends. There was no way Sasuke could forget him when Naruto spent so much time trying to do the same but couldn’t.

“I’m Karin,” The one female of the group with fiery red hair spoke up first. Naruto did his best to focus on her. “Nice to meet you. And you better not slow us down, y’hear me?”

Naruto nodded dumbly, then turned to the next member of the group who was a burly, tall man, much taller than him, with strawberry-orange hair. “Juugo,” was all he said, with a polite bow.

“You can call me Suigetsu,” a slender, silver haired man said next. He walked up and extended out a hand. Naruto grabbed it, taken by the man’s sudden approach. Suigetsu shook the offered hand firmly and nodded towards Karin, “Like she said, don’t screw us cause you’re a noob.”

He stepped back after that and next was Sasuke. He wondered how he would approach him. Would he mention that they went to the same school, or that they had been friends? He knew damn sure he wouldn’t mention anything about their past sordid relationship. But, would he bow like Juugo or approach him the way Suigetsu did? 

When Sasuke’s eyes landed on him for what felt like the first time, Naruto’s heart rammed in his chest. He felt jittery with anticipation. What would he do? What would he do?

But then…

Sasuke looked away and offered a simple, “Hn,” and didn’t say anything after that.

Naruto’s eyes widened.

What the hell was that?

Karin barked out a loud, unladylike laugh and walked up to Naruto. She slapped an unexpectedly strong hand on his shoulder and patted him roughly. She comforted him in a tone filled with humor, “Hey! Don’t mind him. Sasuke’s always grumpy. He treats us the same way so…” She smiled before she finished her thought, “Don’t take it personally.”

But that was the problem. How couldn’t he?

It _was_ personal.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

“Sasuke!” A familiar chipper voice called out and Sasuke stopped walking to turn and see his friend jogging up to him. He was on his way to school. It was their first day of high school and he was surprised Naruto had planned to come on time.

They’d become friends his first year of middle school. He was well aware that Naruto treated school as if it was an extracurricular activity. He rarely showed up on time and only turned in enough work to get him by. The only reason he’d passed the entrance exams to get into their high school was because he’d begged Sasuke to help him study. He was apparently hell bent on going to the same school as him.

When Naruto finally caught up to him he stopped to breathe. He placed his hands on his knees and took in a few heavy breaths.

“Idiot, why are you running?” Sasuke looked down at his watch, then back up at Naruto. “Its not like you’re running late.” 

Naruto looked up and grinned before he stood up straight. “I wanted to walk together with you.”

Sasuke’s cheeks were turning pink from the admission so he quickly turned his back to Naruto and grumbled, “Whatever.”

Naruto didn’t know if he’d seen correct, but regardless, he was happy he’d been able to spend some time alone with his crush.

As Sasuke started walking again, Naruto skipped forward so that they were side by side, and fell in step with him.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head as they walked. He looked up at the clear sky and happily absorbed the heat of the sun.

“Are you excited?” Naruto asked after a moment of peaceful silence.

“Excited for what?”

“Starting high school. I know you like studying and shit…” Naruto peeked over at Sasuke who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Studying and shit? You mean: not being a moron?”

Naruto grinned, “Something like that.” 

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head. “There’s nothing to be excited about. Its just school.” Sasuke faced forward again, noticing that there were other students in their uniform walking ahead along the same path. He recognized a couple of them from his middle school classes. He knew that pink haired girl was one of Naruto’s friends. He wondered why his idiot blond friend didn’t approach her. He must have seen her. They’d been friends long before Sasuke had met him. Shouldn’t he be walking with them instead? 

“I’m excited.” Naruto spoke up, breaking Sasuke’s train of thought.

Sasuke looked at Naruto then and was taken by the dreamy expression on his tanned face. “Why would you be excited? You’ve never taken school seriously.”

Naruto dropped his arms and shrugged. For a moment he closed his eyes and allowed his lips to curl up into a peaceful smile. “Well yeah, but,” Naruto began and turned his head to look at Sasuke who appeared bewitched by Naruto’s aura. “I’m happy that I get to spend it with you, Sasuke.”

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

After the team introduced themselves to Naruto, Karin declared that they should all go out for lunch. Suigetsu claimed that she only wanted an excuse to slack off, but didn’t protest. Everyone grabbed their belongings and headed out of the building and over to a nearby deli.

The whole way Sasuke hadn’t so much as looked at him. Naruto did his best to act normal. He nodded when addressed by Suigetsu or Karin (obviously the “talkers” of the group) and answered any questions that were thrown his way. Most of them were about where he went to school and how he got into programming. Even as he maintained a steady conversation, his mind remained focused on Sasuke and a shit ton of “how” and “why” questions that received no clear answers.

Naruto’s initial shock and excitement had dissipated and turned into anger. How could that asshole just ignore him as if he didn’t know him? Did their relationship mean so little to him?

It wasn’t as if Naruto didn’t have any other meaningful romantic relationships after Sasuke. He was proud to say that many people found him attractive, and therefore he’d had many short term and long-term partners, both male and female. None of them, however, had ended with him feeling as worthless as Sasuke had made him feel. Nobody had made it so hard for him to move on. None of them remained on his mind the way Sasuke had lingered like an infectious disease. 

“You ever been here before?” Suigetsu asked as they approached the small deli shop. Naruto looked up at the simple deli sign and shook his head. Suigetsu shrugged, having asked only to make small talk. “The food here’s alright, but there are definitely better places to eat around here.” He leaned closer; making sure nobody else could overhear him. “Karin always drags us here if she picks the place. She’s super bossy, so watch out.” 

“Did I hear my name?” Karin asked from a few feet away as she opened the door to the deli. Naruto was amazed that she could hear from her distance, but realized by the way Suigetsu stammered out his excuse that she wasn’t someone to fuck with. 

They walked to the counter and gave their order. Naruto watched Sasuke order, noting that Sasuke said more words to this stranger working behind the register than he had to him. Bastard.

For now he figured he would play along with whatever Sasuke was doing, but when he had a chance to corner him, he would.

When their order was ready, Juugo carried the sandwiches over to a booth. He got in first and Karin followed after him, sitting beside him. Suigetsu grabbed a chair and placed it at the end of the table, leaving the only place for Naruto and Sasuke to sit was side by side on the other side of the booth.

For the second time Sasuke looked at him as they stood in front of the table. He didn’t say anything, but Naruto could tell he was trying to communicate something in his narrowed eyes.

Naruto smiled politely, despite his feelings, and gestures for Sasuke to sit. “After you,” he said as naturally as possible.

He could see that his false attitude touched on Sasuke’s nerve, and a part of him found it pleasing to get under Sasuke’s skin a little. Even if nobody else in their team could tell that there was anything unusual about their interaction, the two of them knew and could feel the tension between them.

Begrudgingly, Sasuke slid into the booth first and Naruto sat in once he was settled.

Sasuke squirmed when Naruto’s arm and leg brushed against him. Naruto had purposely sat closer than necessary. Not close enough for anyone else to think it was weird, but if he were being honest, the booth was long enough for them to sit side by side without touching at all. He felt Sasuke stiffen next to him, and it gave him another sliver of satisfaction. It was definitely better than having Sasuke completely dismiss him. If Sasuke wanted to play that game, Naruto was going to make sure he knew that he played dirty. 

As they ate, Suigetsu and Karin did most of the talking. They’d both started at Taka at the same time and had apparently went to the same high school together in a countryside prefecture far from Tokyo. They did, however, go to separate colleges. Suigetsu studied software development and Karin studied graphic design. They were both five years older than Naruto and had just so happened to both be recruited by Orochimaru right after they graduated college, much like him. Juugo didn’t talk much, but with the small times he did chime in, Naruto learned that he was also five years his senior, but had only started at the company a few months back. 

As they traded stories, a mischievous thought crossed Naruto’s mind, and it made him smile to himself.

Sasuke peeked over at Naruto and Naruto returned the look, staring unflinchingly into those dark eyes.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed wearily, but he didn’t get any answers as to why Naruto was looking at him like that until he felt a strong hand on his thigh. The feeling made him jump and knock his knees under the table. 

Everyone stopped their chatting to look at Sasuke, who was uncharacteristically red in the face. Even Naruto had the gall to look at him surprised, as if he had no idea where his reaction came from.

“Uh, you okay dude?” Suigetsu asked, speaking everyone’s mind as Sasuke just stared back with a furious look in his eyes.

Sasuke looked to Naruto for a moment and almost snarled at that innocent look he gave him. He turned back to the rest of his team after that, and then looked down at his half eaten sandwich. He did his best to once again appear unbothered, then shrugged, “It’s nothing.” He answered easily, “Just thought I felt an insect on my leg.”

Naruto’s smile left him, and was now frowning at Sasuke’s words. Sasuke noticed his sudden deflated expression and turned to his ex with a devious smirk. Naruto huffed at the haughty expression then turned away. Again, the others didn’t catch on to their odd interaction and instead continued on with Suigetsu’s story about how he first met Karin. 

Naruto peeked over again. Sasuke was watching Suigetsu talk, obviously uninterested in the long-winded story. 

Sasuke should’ve known better. Naruto wasn’t going to just back down. He reached over again and slid his hand onto Sasuke’s thigh. He felt the muscles tense underneath his hand, but Sasuke didn’t dare have the same overreaction as before. This time Sasuke looked at him with a silent glare. Naruto could almost hear him through his eyes saying, _“What the hell do you think you’re doing, moron?”_

Naruto mocked him by sending him another kind smile. Sasuke looked disgusted.

He rubbed his hand up Sasuke’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. Sasuke tried discreetly moving his leg away, but Naruto’s hand easily followed the movement.

Naruto lightly pinched at Sasuke’s leg, a way of reprimanding him for trying to escape. Sasuke’s leg jumped at the touch, but not enough to hit the table again.

The team was still just chatting away in the meantime. Naruto laughed at something Karin said, all the while looking at the group with eyes that revealed he’d been paying attention the whole time. Sasuke looked between Naruto and his innocent expression, to the rest of the group.

Naruto continued to slowly rub up and down Sasuke’s leg, intentionally letting his fingers dip ever so slightly into Sasuke’s inner thigh. 

This idiot was getting way too cocky.

Having had enough, Sasuke grabbed the intrusive hand and squeezed hard enough so that Naruto’s bones rubbed together in an unnatural way. Naruto grit his teeth at the pain, but otherwise looked unfazed. They looked at each other. 

“Outside,” Sasuke grit out the word low enough for only Naruto to hear. “Now,” he gave the hand an even tighter, more painful squeeze then and Naruto felt his eyes water at the sudden pain. It felt like Sasuke was going to break his fingers.

Naruto sighed in relief when his hand was freed. He held it up to his chest and rubbed it with his other hand.

When Naruto did this, the others looked at him, sensing that he was about to say something.

Naruto smiled at them and nodded towards the door before speaking, “I’m gonna get some fresh air for a moment.” He looked at Sasuke, and smiled despite the pain he still felt coursing through his hand. “Want to join?”

Karin snorted at the question before Sasuke had a moment to respond. “Yeah right, Sasuke’s so damn recluse, you’d have to—.”

“Sure,” Sasuke answered, interrupting the beginning of what was sure to be the start of a rant about his anti-social nature. Her mouth hung open, along with Suigetsu who’d also been expecting a hard “no” from their dark haired teammate. They all silently watched as the pair got up and left the booth.

After watching them go outside, Suigetsu turned to Karin and spoke, “What the hell? You think they know each other?”

Karin shrugged, still dumbfounded by Sasuke’s actions. “Maybe.” She said absentmindedly. “Wasn’t that weird, though?”

“Very,” Suigetsu agreed with a short nod.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

Sasuke was standing behind their high school with Naruto. The idiot dragged him along, as he usually did, right when their second class was about to start.

Sasuke was standing impatiently with his arms crossed as Naruto stood there saying nothing.

“Naruto,” Sasuke finally said after a moment of waiting with no response. “What are we doing out here? We’ve got class, you know. I know you want to slack off and act like an idiot, but I already told you I’m not—.” 

“Sasuke, will you go out with me?” Naruto cut in before Sasuke could finish his lecture.

The words made Sasuke’s face heat up. He held a hand over his chest, hoping it would help settle his erratic heartbeat.

After a moment of letting those words soak in, Sasuke found the will to speak, “What?” was all he managed to say.

“I like you a lot Sasuke. I want to go out… if you want to.” Naruto looked down, obviously embarrassed by his admission, but not enough to take any of it back. He looked up again at Sasuke, staring directly into his widened, confused eyes. He asked him honestly, “You like me too, right?”

Sasuke stepped back, amazed by the audacious statement. “Wha—,” Sasuke shook his head, looking flustered. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? I’m a guy, Naruto. You can’t make stupid conclusions like that.” Sasuke looked away. He knew the words came out much more rushed, and unconfident that he wanted them to. He stood by them though, unwilling to falter under Naruto’s intense gaze.

“It’s not stupid, Sasuke,” Naruto said defiantly and took a risky step forward. Sasuke stepped back, not allowing their distance to become any more suffocating than it already was.

“It is, Naruto! What are you even saying, things like liking me…me liking you…?” Sasuke took another step back and realized he was about to back against the wall of the school building. There was nowhere for him to run from here.

“It’s the truth,” Naruto said sincerely.

Sasuke shook his head and glared at Naruto, “Don’t be an idiot. You couldn’t possibly know something like that.”

“Well,” Naruto shrugged, taking a step forward that nearly closed the distance between them. Sasuke took his last step back, letting his back push against the school building. Naruto leaned towards him, his face only inches away from Sasuke’s as he did. “You’re not denying it, you know.”

After that Sasuke’s cheeks and neck grew an impressive shade of red. He looked like he was about to explode.

“Well I don’t!” Sasuke said quickly, but Naruto wasn’t affected by the rejection. He just continued to smile at Sasuke, thinking his childish denial was cute more than anything. “Why are you smiling like that, idiot? I said I don’t like you.” Sasuke sounded frustrated now. He tried to look away from Naruto’s brilliant blue eyes, but found that he wasn’t capable of doing such a thing.

“You don’t?” Naruto asked cheekily, testing Sasuke’s resolve, which he clearly didn’t have much confidence in.

“I don’t.” Sasuke said, but when Naruto came an inch closer, his eyes shifted down to peek at Naruto’s lips. He watched, mesmerized, at the way they quivered due to their close proximity. Sasuke was unusually interested in them; looking at them made his throat and his lips go dry. He subconsciously licked his lips, then looked back up at Naruto’s amused eyes. “I don’t.” Sasuke repeated, though there was no confidence in his statement. 

“Oh yeah?” Naruto breathed out the words, not really caring about Sasuke’s response.

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, but was tilting his head with Naruto, enthralled by the anticipation building within him as Naruto leaned closer.

When their lips touched, a bolt of electricity shot through him all the way down to his toes. Naruto grabbed at the sides of his face and pulled him so close that it felt like he might eat Sasuke up right then and there. Their kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, but neither knew the difference, or felt that the kiss was anything other than perfect.

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

“What the hell were you doing in there, you jackass?” Sasuke snarled as soon as they closed the door to the deli behind them.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Sasuke before speaking, “Me? What the hell, Sasuke! You haven’t said a word to me since I got here! I haven’t seen you in almost four years and you can’t so much as say ‘Hi’?”

“How the fuck was I supposed to do that, Naruto? I had no idea I’d be seeing you today, or frankly ever, and you show up in my life again, at my goddamn work no less. I was shocked! Now I’ve got to deal with working with you for who knows how long, and you want me to just say ‘Hi’ like some fucking idiot? How the fuck did you expect me to react?”

“With some fucking decency, you prick!”

“Decency?” Sasuke scoffed, looking at Naruto with disbelief. “You were in there fondling me like a goddamn pervert and you want to talk about _decency._ ”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “At least it got your attention. You didn’t even have enough respect for me to look me in the eye.”

Sasuke turned away and shook his head, “This is ridiculous. I don’t even know why I’m arguing with you about this.”

“Bastard, you know why.”

“Oh shut up, Naruto. Don’t bring up shit that happened years ago.”

“Shit that happened?” Naruto huffed at the choice of words. Even repeating them, Naruto couldn’t believe they’d come out of Sasuke’s mouth. “That’s what you call our relationship? Shit that happened?” 

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and glared, “We were kids, you moron. It was just a stupid high school mistake.”

“A mistake? I loved you! And you just…” Naruto made a wild gesture with his hands, trying to find the right words, “disappeared without telling me anything. I still have no idea why you left me. Do you even know how shitty it feels to be walked out on by someone you love that much and never get any answers as to why?”

Sasuke ignored the question, and instead replied in an arrogant tone, “Don’t say you loved me, we were only kids.” 

“Fuck that! Don’t tell me how I’m supposed to feel! You think us being younger made what you did okay?”

“Stop talking about what I did like I had a choice!” Like he had a choice? Naruto let those words sink in for a moment. What did he mean?

Naruto voiced his thoughts, “What are you talking about?”

Sasuke shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. Like I said, we were young. Why are you so hell bent on making it anything more than what it was?”

“Because there was more to it than that!”

“No!” Sasuke had-had enough. He stomped his foot down, effectively silencing Naruto who looked like he was going to say more. “Just stop.” Naruto was suddenly remembering the last day he’d seen Sasuke before this when they were in his room and he’d felt so broken and helpless. The words he’d said to him…

_“Just stop with all of this bullshit, Naruto! Leave me alone! Don’t you get it? I don’t ever want to see your face again.”_

 

* * *

 

Inside the deli, Suigetsu and Karin were openly watching Naruto and Sasuke’s argument through the window with wide quizzical eyes. They couldn’t hear what was being said, but were both amazed by how expressive Sasuke had gotten. 

Even Juugo dared to peek a few times at his coworkers, but did it with much more humility that the two other unabashedly nosy adults at the table.

“So they definitely know each other.” Karin said sounding humored.

“Yyyyyeah,” Suigetsu stared in awe, impressed that their new teammate was able to show them a side of Sasuke they’d never seen.

 

* * *

 

“Fine, Just forget about it,” Naruto said sounding agitated, but also exhausted. “We don’t have to be friends. We don’t even have to talk.” Naruto decided. Sasuke looked at him again. Naruto wanted to believe he saw something that looked like hurt in his eyes, but it was gone so fast he didn’t allow himself to dwell on it. “Let’s just,” he continued, looking up as if the solution would be there for him to grasp. “Let’s just do our jobs and be done with it. Hopefully after this assignment we won’t be placed together again and you won’t hear from me.”

It wasn’t what Naruto wanted to do, if he was being honest. More than anything he wanted to grab hold of Sasuke and tell him that being there with him, even when they were arguing, gave him the same rush and fluttery feeling that it did when he was just a stupid little kid in love.

But at the same time, Sasuke was right about some things. Naruto knew he shouldn’t harp on the past, especially if Sasuke was so determined to throw all of that away. It wasn’t good for his mental health, trying to hold onto something that wasn’t there.

“Fine,” Sasuke agreed, but again there was something in his eyes that gave away a feeling Naruto couldn’t fully understand.

Naruto sighed, unwilling to get carried away. He shook his head and absently wondered how things had turned out like this. What type of twisted fate was this? This was a nightmare come true for him. Here was his first love: someone who he still had strong feelings for that had unapologetically broken his heart. His only options were to suck it up and work side by side with him, or quit his well-deserved job in the hopes of landing another one, undoubtedly one that paid less. 

Naruto scratched the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere their argument had created. “Well,” he said, trying to sound calm and at ease, even though he was anything but. “We should probably get back inside.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke nodded in agreement, and silently followed Naruto back into the deli.

All they had to do was make it through this project.

Hopefully they could do so without killing one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for checking out the first part of this two-shot! I've been in a very capricious-depressive mood and this story is like my own form of personal therapy. So, needless to say, I'm glad you took the time out to read it. That being said, I'm anxious to know what you all think of the story so far. 
> 
> And, if you enjoyed it, I hope you'll look forward to the final installation of this story that I'll be posting next Tuesday!
> 
> Thank you all again, and I'll see you next week.


	2. Part II

A month passed since Naruto started working at Taka Tech. He’d gotten used to the workflow soon enough and was able to work on his own without Suigetsu berating him for entering an incorrect code, or accidentally deleting something when he only meant to open his project file.

In that month Naruto had actually gotten close to his team, save for Sasuke who maintained a steady distance between them, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary. Sasuke didn’t go with them to any more lunches nor did he stay late with everyone to go out for drinks.

Karin mentioned with feigned ignorance during one of their outings that Sasuke had actually been unusually distant. Even though he often refused to go out with them, he did cave in from time to time. Only recently had he stopped entirely.

Unbeknownst to Naruto and Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu were busy trying to decipher their past. They’d made it their mission to figure out what led to their argument outside the deli. Naruto didn’t make it easy. Whenever one of them would mention Sasuke’s “off” behavior, Naruto would just shrug and say something like, “I wonder why that is.” Or “Guess he just likes his space.”

Naruto, on the other hand, had come to terms with their working situation, and stayed out of Sasuke’s way as much as possible. He could admit, however, that he did stare at Sasuke from time to time. Their desks were diagonal to each other. If he just slightly looked to his left he could see Sasuke’s focused face illuminated by the computer screen. He figured there’s no harm in looking, right? 

Sasuke was still just as attractive to Naruto as he had been years ago; if not, more so. He often stared at Sasuke in appreciation of his looks, and on the rare occasion that Sasuke looked up at him, he looked away and that was that. He didn’t want to give Sasuke the indication that he would pursue him in any way, definitely not with the same tenacity as he did when they were in high school.

On Friday morning, Suigetsu met Naruto at the train station since he’d found out the week prior that they’d took the same route to work. When Naruto got there, they engaged in idle chitchat. Naruto told him about the computer he was building in his free time and Suigetsu asked if he could come over to see it in its incomplete state. 

They went on about computer components and new software they’d heard was coming out. It was refreshing for Naruto to have someone who he could talk to about all this nerd stuff without getting the “What the hell are you talking about?” look his childhood friends often gave him if he went on a tangent about why he preferred AT motherboards over ATX motherboards.

When they got to work Naruto waved to Suigetsu, saying he’d be at his desk in a minute, then walked up to Hinata’s desk to greet her personally. She had been, for lack of better words, his _project_ for the past few weeks; a welcome distraction from his brooding ex he was forced to sit next to each day. He’d been working his charm on her, and she seemed receptive enough. So far they’d only exchanged numbers, but hadn’t done anything with them yet. Today felt like a good day to make his first official move.

“Hey Hinata,” Naruto grinned at her and she reciprocated the greeting with a sweet smile and small wave.

“Good morning, Naruto,” she said and blushed when he leaned over her desk to peek at her lavender dress.

He appreciated her looks and made sure not to stare at her breasts as he took in her appearance. “You look really cute today,” he said honestly, and it made Hinata’s face grow a darker shade of red.

“Oh, thank you,” was all she managed to say.

“Uhm,” Naruto looked down and fiddled with one of the business cards that he found on her desk. He twirled the card in his hand a few times as he thought of how he wanted to say this, “You want to get together sometime? Just, y’know, the two of us.” Naruto sat the card back down and looked into her wide eyes. After that he casually smiled at her as he awaited her response.

For a moment she seemed shocked at his forwardness, but couldn’t possibly be surprised. They’d been hinting at their attraction for each other for quite some time now.

“Uhm,” She looked away, unable to look into those confident blue eyes for much longer “S-sure, Naruto.” She nodded, then after a moment to collect her emotions, she looked up and smiled. “I’d like that.”

Naruto grinned, “Great! Text me your address and I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” 

She nodded, her face still red, but she looked excited as she offered a simple, ‘Okay,” in agreement. 

With that, he slapped his hand gently on her desk and gave her one last smile before he walked off.

 

* * *

 

“Took you long enough,” Suigetsu said to Naruto when he finally spotted him taking a seat at his desk.

Everyone was there. Karin had stopped typing to join in their conversation, while Juugo had his headphones in and Sasuke kept his eyes glued to his computer screen.

“Did you guys come together?” Karin said, having known about their identical commute.

Naruto grinned; feeling satisfied. He explained, “I was just setting up a date.” He sounded proud when he said this. Suigetsu elbowed him encouragingly at the sound of the news.

“Really? With that hottie at the front desk?” Suigetsu grinned at him, but Naruto shoved him away.

“Her name is Hinata, and there’s more to her than her hotness…” Naruto said defensively, but then grinned after a moment, “But yeah, she is pretty hot, right?”

Suigetsu laughed at him then pouted jokingly, “That isn’t fair! I’ve been here for years and she hasn’t looked at me once. What’s so good about you anyway?”

Karin laughed at that and shook her head, “Yeah, right. You’re such a dog Suigetsu. No woman in her right mind would give you a chance.”

“You bitch,” Suigetsu held his hand up to her face and flicked her off. She slapped it away, unfazed.

“Hey! Don’t be mad. Some people just have a certain charm.” She walked over to Naruto and put an arm around his. “And you, Suigetsu, don’t have any charm at all.” She confirmed, then looked to Naruto and rubbed up against him. “It’s a shame though Naruto. I definitely pegged you for the type of guy to go for a dangerous girl… over a cute one.” 

Naruto grinned down at her, use to her unnecessary closeness. “I think I’ve had enough with dangerous relationships.” 

Karin’s eyes widened at the new information. She gave him a grin that matched his, “Oh, I knew it! You do have a wild side.”

Naruto rubbed the space underneath his nose in a show of mock shyness. They continued on about his upcoming plans with Hinata. He chanced a peek at Sasuke once or twice throughout the conversation. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was a bit disappointed that Sasuke was paying them no mind, and instead was working calmly as if they weren’t there.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

Naruto met Sasuke in the Akihabara. Sasuke had recently expressed an increasing interest in computer technology, so Naruto decided this would be the perfect place for their first date.

Naruto reached for Sasuke’s hand for the third time, and for the third time Sasuke avoided the touch. “Not outside, idiot.” Sasuke grumbled, but knew Naruto would make a fourth and fifth attempt in due time. 

Naruto wasn’t bothered by the rejection. He simply placed his hands in his pockets and continued to walk down the busy street alongside his boyfriend. 

 _Boyfriend._  

That was the incredible thing. He could actually call Sasuke Uchiha his _boyfriend._ He’d worked so long to get to this point. Throughout middle school he had spent most of his time getting Sasuke to agree to be friends. He never would have thought Sasuke would end up feeling the same way he did. 

He’d only recently noticed Sasuke’s feelings. It was the little things. He noticed the way Sasuke looked at him when he thought Naruto wasn’t looking. He noticed that if he accidentally (or intentionally) touched Sasuke, Sasuke would jump back, and then try to play it off. He also noticed, from time to time, if he would give Sasuke a compliment on how smart he thought he was or the way he looked, Sasuke’s cheeks would turn the lightest shade of pink imaginable. Naruto could see it though and reveled in it each time. Knowing all these things, it gave Naruto the courage he needed to confront Sasuke during class and drag him behind the school to profess his unwavering feelings. 

“So,” Naruto leaned forward as he walked and Sasuke looked over at him. “Should we get something to eat first?”

Sasuke shrugged and looked forward again, “As long as it’s not ramen.”

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. “Of course not, we’ll eat whatever you want.” Naruto stood up straight, then bumped his body against Sasuke’s. 

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile, something he rarely did, and bumped him back.

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

“Yay! The weekend is here!” At the end of the workday Karin got up and cheered with her arms above her head. They’d been staying way past normal work hours the past two weeks trying to get all the codes built for their project. They’d barely scratched the surface with this update they were manufacturing. At this point, it seemed like the finish line was miles away. This day was no different than the others. It was nearing 8pm and their team was the last to get to some sort of stopping point.

Naruto laughed at Karin’s overexcitement as he slipped his laptop in his workbag and gathered up his notes.

Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke who was getting ready to leave and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Say, Sasuke. How about coming out with us tonight.” His eyes showed that he was up to something. Sasuke glared at him, mostly because he hated being touched without permission.

“No,” was all he said and shrugged the arm off. 

Suigetsu whined and tried again, “Come on, Sasuke. It’s Friday. Let’s do something.” He looked at Karin, and they shared a look the rest of them didn’t understand. “We all should, right?”

Karin smiled then turned to face Naruto, “Right! We should, right Naruto?”

Naruto looked down at Karin, skeptical, then looked to Sasuke. Sasuke didn’t return the look, and instead appeared to do everything he could to avoid eye contact.

“Uh,” was all Naruto could think to say.

Suigetsu ignored Naruto, and nudged at Sasuke. “Come on Sasuke, it’s been a while.”

“I said no,” Sasuke said, his tone hardened. He pulled the strap of his bag around his shoulder and prepared to walk out on them.

Karin looked at Sasuke, then to Naruto and came up with a new idea, “How about we invite Hinata?”

Sasuke stiffened. Karin seemed to be the only one to notice.

Karin nodded at her own idea, “Yeah, you have her number right, Naruto?” She tugged at his arm. Naruto looked down and scratched the back of his head as he thought that over.

“Eh, I guess I could. We’re going out tomorrow though. Isn’t that weird?” He asked seriously.

Even though Karin tended to agree, she shook her head innocently, “Of course not. You like her right?”

“Well, yeah,” Naruto thought about this.

Karin noticed Sasuke was still standing there, looking like an awkward statue. She felt like she understood more and more what was going on between her two teammates. 

Nobody else had noticed it earlier, but when Naruto had announced his upcoming date with Hinata, Karin saw the color is Sasuke’s face change. He’d stopped typing for a moment that felt longer than natural. And now that she’d just seen a similar reaction from him, she could finally conclude that whatever was happening between them was definitely sex-related.

Suigetsu didn’t follow what was going on, but figured Karin had a plan so he went along with it. He nodded to Naruto and said, “Yeah, hit her up, man.”

Naruto pulled out his phone and shrugged, “I guess...”

Sasuke didn’t stick around after that. He briskly left the office, leaving his coworkers to watch him go. 

“I wonder what got into him?” Suigetsu asked and looked to Naruto for any hint or clue, but even Naruto wasn’t able to come up with a solid conclusion.

 

* * *

 

Hinata agreed to come out with them that night. They all went back to their places to change into more comfortable clothes then met back up at a local bar and club. In one of the quieter sections they sat around at a table with two full pitchers of beer.

To Naruto’s surprise, Hinata happily accepted a glass of beer, and cheered with them when they went for a group toast.

Suigetsu and Karin pulled Juugo into a conversation about some program he'd developed before he went to work for Orochimaru. In the meantime, that left Naruto with the space he needed to get to know more about Hinata.

“Sorry, I know I said I’d pick you up tomorrow but,” Naruto shrugged. “I’m happy I get to see you sooner.”

Hinata blushed and sipped at her beer. She nodded after she gulped down the liquor and said, “Yes, I’m glad I get to spend more time with you too, Naruto.”

Naruto grinned at that. Damn, she really was cute.

“So, how did you start working for Orochimaru anyway?” He knew that Hinata was a couple years older than him. She’d been a secretary for another company before she moved to Taka two years back.

“Well,” Hinata began and Naruto leaned closer to her so that he could hear her soft voice over the music and bustling crowd. “I actually used to work for my father when I was in school.” She pushed her long hair behind her ear, and Naruto watched the movement, amazed by how effortless her beauty was. She continued, “I just wanted to become something on my own.”

Naruto nodded, “So I’m guessing you don’t want to just be a secretary your whole life?” The question wasn't meant to be serious, and Hinata understood that. 

“No, I don’t." She chuckled lightly and nodded, "What I really want is to become the CEO of my father’s company.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that. “So why not just stick it out there and work your way up.”

Hinata smiled, but shook her head at the suggestion. “The people at my father’s company would never learn to respect me if I used my relationship to my father in order to move up the ladder. The only way I could do it, and deserve it, is if I build my reputation on my own.”

Naruto was confused now. “As Orochimaru’s secretary?” He asked, honestly unsure of how that would lead her to becoming the head of a national company like Byakugan Inc.

Hinata laughed at his bewilderment and shook her head. “I’m not just a secretary, Naruto, I’m also the Head of Public Relations and Project Development.”

Naruto’s mouth hung open. “You’re serious?” 

She nodded happily and Naruto immediately felt bad for assuming her only role in the company after working there for years was to answer phones and get coffee. 

“Oh man, I’m sorry,” Naruto smiled and shook his head. “I had no clue.”

Hinata reached over and touched his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, “It’s really all right.” 

Naruto covered his eyes with his hand and smiled, still feeling embarrassed. “It says it on your business card doesn’t it?”

Hinata giggled and nodded, even though he couldn’t see it through his hand. “Yeah, it does,” she said and he groaned.

He peeked through his fingers to give her a shy look, “You must think I’m an idiot, huh?” 

She shook her head, “Not at all.”

Naruto slowly let his hand fall to his side and sighed. “That’s incredible. You’re still so young, and you manage all those people.” The Public Relations and Project Development’s job is to be create and manage the “face” of the company. She was the one to reach out to the media with updates and responses to public inquiries. On top of that, as the Head of Project Development, she manages all aspects of software development and production. Hinata was the one who gave everyone, including Naruto and his team, their assignments and kept track of their progress. In other words, she controlled the way the company operated. “How is it even possible to juggle that and be Orochimaru’s secretary?” he asked and she shrugged at the question. 

“Well, the two aren’t very different. As the Head of Public Relations, I already take most of his calls and getting him small things like coffee and lunch isn’t that hard. Orochimaru is actually very easy to please.”

Naruto nodded slowly, still amazed by this girl, and a little turned on by the knowledge that she held such a high position in the company. 

“Wow,” Naruto grinned, finally over his embarrassment. “I had a feeling there was more to you than what you were letting on.”

Hinata smiled and poked his chest cutely, “You’re the one who’s incredible.”

Naruto put his hand over the spot she poked. “How's that?”

“Well,” Hinata thought for a moment. “You’re really bright, Naruto.” 

Naruto tilted his head, confused by her choice of words, he asked, “Bright?”

She nodded, “Yes, like a warm light. It’s hard not to notice you.”

Naruto smiled at that. Nobody had ever said something like that to him. But, as much as he appreciated her words, they had his mind running to things he’d been trying not to think about.

 _“It’s hard not to notice you.”_

He’d been working alongside Sasuke for over a month now and yet Sasuke had no problem disregarding Naruto’s presence. He remembered being proud when he was younger because Sasuke noticed him. Because, even though Sasuke gave the same bored or uninterested disposition to everyone else, for Naruto, he looked right at him and showed him his true self. At least, Naruto thought that was the case.

He was taken from his thoughts when Hinata rested her hand on his. She looked concerned. He must have been making a face. He looked at her and smiled to reassure her. “Sorry, I got lost in thought.”

She smiled back and was about to say something when Karin butted in. “Are you guys done flirting, yet?” Hinata blushed, but neither denied her accusation. “Come on, Hinata I wanna dance.” Karin was already on her way to being drunk. She was standing above them, tugging on Hinata’s arm.

Hinata laughed and looked at Naruto, who shrugged happily at her predicament. Karin was undoubtedly pushy, but definitely knew how to have a good time. Even Hinata couldn’t refuse her persistence and allowed Karin to lift her from her seat and drag her over to the dance floor. 

Naruto watched Hinata go while she sent weary looks his way. He gave her a sympathetic look and lifted his drink up at her, _God speed._

He took a sip of his drink after that. He hated that now that she was gone, even as he engaged himself with Suigetsu and Juugo’s conversation, he kept wondering about Sasuke. Where was he right now? Was he at home? What was he doing? Was he with someone else? Was he seeing someone?

Wait… 

Naruto thought about that for a moment. Maybe Sasuke was so adamant about keeping his distance from Naruto because he really was seeing someone.

Even as he nodded at Suigetsu’s story, he felt his stomach turning at his thoughts.

He knew he was only making assumptions, but the longer he thought about it, the more it made him sick.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until around Midnight that his team members, plus Hinata, decided to call it a night.

Juugo agreed to take the passed out Karin home, while Suigetsu headed on his own way. That left Naruto alone with Hinata. They were both buzzed, but not drunk yet. 

Hinata lived in the city, which didn't surprise Naruto, knowing that she was the heiress to one of Japan's top companies. He walked her to the lavish condominium and along the way they exchanged stories about their high school and college life. All the while, Naruto strategically avoided any mention of his past romance with Sasuke. He figured, if there was one way to kill the mood, it was to tell a girl about the boy he used to be in love with. 

When they got to the tall building, Hinata invited him inside and he accepted, though could admit he'd hesitated for a moment before doing so. 

Her condo on the tenth floor was just as nice as Naruto assumed it would be. The furniture was posh and well designed. The cream and lavender colors that filled and accented the room gave off a welcoming peaceful atmosphere.

As Hinata locked the door behind them, Naruto spun around and immediately pinned her to the wall. In the next moment they were kissing. Somehow that led them to the bedroom, on the bed with their clothes off. Then, Naruto was inside her, and it felt really good. Good enough that for a moment, he was able to clear his mind. He was able to get lost in the feel of her body, her scent, her touch... 

It was almost enough for him to completely forget.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

“Tell me something you like about me?” Naruto asked and Sasuke paused to look down at him.

He and Sasuke were on the floor of his bedroom. Sasuke was sitting up and reading a book while Naruto rested his head on Sasuke’s thighs and repeatedly tossed a tennis ball into the air.

When Sasuke didn’t say anything, he held onto the ball and looked up at him. Sasuke was glaring at him over his book.

“What?” Naruto asked, confused by his boyfriend’s show of irritation. Sasuke still wasn’t willing to say anything, so Naruto sat up and twisted his body so that he was able to fully face Sasuke. 

Sasuke sat the book aside and sighed, “What are you on about, idiot?”

Naruto smiled, leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Sasuke’s neck. “See,” Naruto kissed his neck for good measure. “You always insult me, but I don’t think you’ve ever told me why you like me.” He kissed his neck again; feeling like now that he’d started it was hard to stop.

Sasuke shivered underneath the touch, but did his best to keep his composure. “Who says that I like you?”

Naruto’s lips stilled against the pale neck. He slowly lifted his head up to look at Sasuke and gave him a weak smile. “Hey, don’t say that. You’ll break my heart.” He lifted a hand to stroke Sasuke’s cheek. 

Sasuke closed his eyes, grabbed Naruto’s hand and pulled it from his cheek to his lips. He gave the fingers a soft kiss before he spoke into them, “Do I really have to tell you what I like about you?”

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

A few weeks passed and Naruto was happily calling Hinata his girlfriend. He became accustomed to coming to work early so that he could spend some time chatting with her.

This morning, he’d come to work with two cups of coffee. When he got in, she smiled and waved at him, “Good morning, Naruto.”

“Good morning,” he placed one of the coffees on her desk then leaned forward to press their lips together in a short kiss.

“Thank you,” she said once they parted and took a sip of her coffee. 

Naruto took a sip of his own before he spoke again, “Are you busy tonight?” Hinata was typing something up on her computer when he asked this, and she finished a few sentences before she responded.

“Uhm, yes actually. My cousin’s coming into town. We’re having dinner together.”

Naruto nodded, unbothered by the news. Maybe he could hit up Shikamaru or Kiba later on to see what they were doing.

Hinata misread his silent response and quickly added, “You’re welcome to come too if you want. I’d love for you to meet him.” 

Naruto smiled at her and shook his head. “Nah, I don’t want to get in between you two.” For some reason, he really had no urgent desire to meet members of her family. Not yet, at least. He figured it was just because they’d recently started dating, and they still needed time to get to know each other.

Hinata smiled, thinking that Naruto was kind for saying that, and nodded.

They spent another twenty or so minutes talking about whatever came to mind. It was easy talking to Hinata because Naruto loved to talk and she was content with just listening, only adding or sharing ideas when it was most appropriate.

When he noticed more of his coworkers coming through the lobby he figured it was time to get to his desk. So he promised to come see her before she left (knowing she’d likely leave the office before him) and left to get to his desk. 

When he got there, he greeted everyone in his team except Sasuke, whom he noted wasn’t at his desk. He pulled out his laptop, and then slid his bag underneath his desk. 

“Hey Naru-tan!” Karin called out to him, doing her best to be as annoyingly cute as possible. She was leaning back lazily in her chair, playing with the ends of her hair. She waited for him to look up at her after settling at his desk before she continued, “When are you and Sasuke gonna get started on the programming?”

Naruto took a moment to think about this. He had no idea what she was talking about. “What do you mean?” 

Karin sat up straight and pointed at the calendar hanging on the wall behind him. Naruto turned to look at it, but still wasn’t following. 

Karin sighed and rolled her eyes before explaining, “Naruto, the date for our first product demo is coming up at the end of the month. If you and Sasuke don’t start executing the codes we created, we aren’t gonna have shit to show.” 

The color from Naruto’s face drained. “What?”

Karin’s eyes widened, “You didn’t know that?”

“No! I thought we sent the codes to another department. Like… where only programmers worked and did all that shit.”

Suigetsu chimed in after that, “Dude no. This is _our_ project. We don’t pass anything off to any other team. Karin does the product designs, the rest of us build the codes but you and Sasuke are the only ones who know how to program.” 

Naruto was sweating now. How is it possible that he’d been working there for almost two months and didn’t know that? His team seemed to be just as thrown off as him. 

“Sasuke didn’t tell you?” Karin asked. Naruto looked at her like a whimpering puppy and shook his head. Sasuke had barely said a word to him after his first day here. How was he supposed to know that they were supposed to be working together this whole time? 

“Shit,” Suigetsu began, half amused and yet half worried for the sake of his team. “You better find Sasuke and get to it, or else… well…” 

Naruto looked at him, “Well what?”

Suigetsu grimaced, “I’d start looking for a new job.” 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke showed up to work about an hour later. He didn’t offer up any explanation as to where he’d been. As soon as he’d dropped his stuff at his desk, Naruto grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. 

“Hey!” Sasuke tried to resist, but Naruto didn’t let up and pulled him all the way into an empty hallway.

When they’d stopped Sasuke was finally able to yank his arm free. He was glaring at Naruto, confused by his sudden behavior. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Sasuke hissed. 

Naruto glared back, his words came out in an angry whisper, “Me? I know you don’t like me, or whatever, but you didn’t have to fucking sabotage my work, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke was taken back by this, “What are you talking about?”

“The fact that we’re supposed to be programming those codes and I had no idea.”

Sasuke looked away, and Naruto was sure then that Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about. 

Naruto scoffed and shook his head, “So you really were hiding it from me.”

Sasuke shook his head in return, looking frustrated. “You’ve got it all wrong, idiot. I wasn’t trying to _sabotage_ you. I just…”

Sasuke paused and Naruto made an impatient gesture with his hand, “Just what?” 

“I just figured I’d rather do it all myself.” Sasuke said honestly. His words hit Naruto harder than they should have.

Naruto let out a breath as if he’s just been punched in the chest. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “Wow… you hate me that much?”

“I said you’ve got it wrong.” Sasuke said again, and this time the sincerity in his tone surprised Naruto. Sasuke sighed, “This is my second project here. I’m used to doing the programming on my own. It was just easier that way.” 

“But you also didn’t want to deal with being alone with me, right?” Naruto’s voice was sad when he said this.

Sasuke didn’t deny his suspicion, or give him a reason to believe otherwise. 

Naruto laughed humorlessly, “Jesus Sasuke. Honestly. What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Don’t do this again.”

“Do what?” Naruto sounded desperate. “What the hell do you expect from me, Sasuke? I didn’t do anything to you and you broke my heart. You don’t even care about how I feel about you.”

“Don’t stand there and tell me how you _feel_ about me while you’re already fucking some woman.” That surprised Naruto. He hadn’t known Sasuke was aware of his growing relationship, nor that Sasuke would care.

“Wha—Hinata has nothing to do with you and me.”

Sasuke scoffed and looked away, “Whatever.”

For a moment Naruto was bewildered. Sasuke crossed his arms and remained in his defiant pose. The longer Naruto stared at him, the more obvious everything was becoming.

“You’re kidding me,” Naruto laughed then, honestly amazed by Sasuke’s behavior. “I can’t believe you’re actually jealous after the way you treated me.”

“Who the hell says I’m jealous?” 

“Come on Sasuke, get serious. Why even bring up Hinata?”

“Why even bring up our past, Naruto? That’s the point. Why are you concerned about me when you should be moving on with your new girlfriend?” Something in Sasuke’s voice betrayed his words.

Naruto shook his head, “I really don’t get you, Sasuke.” He thought he did, when they were younger he was sure he was the only one that would ever really understand Sasuke. But now… 

Sasuke sighed, tired of arguing, and uncomfortable since they were in the middle of work. “Look, just forget about it. If you really want to help with the programming, it’s fine.” He said, trying to turn this argument back around to where it started. “I’m working on something with Orochimaru today, but I’ll show you the process after work… if you still want to.”

Naruto scratched the back of his head, also feeling awkward, “Of course I do.” He didn’t want Sasuke doing all the work by himself, even if that was Sasuke’s own doing.

“Fine,” Sasuke turned away from him and left Naruto to stand alone in the hallway. Naruto scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to take Sasuke's behavior, and soon after followed him in. 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke had left the office after their argument/conversation, and hadn’t returned until around 9pm when everyone had long abandoned the office to get home to their families or beds.

When he got back, he honestly wasn’t expecting Naruto to be sitting there waiting for him. 

Naruto pulled his chair over to Sasuke’s desk and sat there with his laptop while Sasuke left for the office kitchen to brew some coffee. He felt a bit nervous waiting for Sasuke to come back. He noticed that his palms were sweaty as he typed in the key words required to open the company system in their online database. As he worked to get things set up, he couldn’t help the thought that circled around his mind on an infinite loop:

This was the first time they’d be alone for real in years.

Sasuke came back over with his own cup of coffee and to Naruto’s surprise; he placed another cup in front of him. Naruto looked at it, then up at Sasuke before he spoke, “Thanks.” He said slowly and Sasuke simply nodded.

After that they focused solely on getting Naruto familiar with the company’s programming technique. Sasuke’s eyes never left the computer screen as he took Naruto through the process. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn’t help it when he stopped to look at Sasuke’s face, his lips…

He was, however, able to focus enough on what Sasuke was saying enough to execute a few of the codes successfully and get a, somewhat, solid grasp of the system.

They spent two hours going over the intricate details and dynamics of Taka’s interface and even though Naruto had a love for computers, just like Sasuke, he was sure that all the information Sasuke was throwing at him would melt his brain if he had to sit through it much longer. So, when it hit 11pm, Naruto placed a cautious hand on Sasuke’s shoulder to stop him in the middle of his explanation about Taka’s common variables and mapping techniques. 

Sasuke paused and looked at Naruto, noticing that he looked absolutely drained.

“Don’t tell me you want to stop?” Sasuke said, not wanting to have to do this all over again the next day. 

Naruto smiled, “Sorry, as much as I love hearing your voice. I think I’ve had enough.” Sasuke stiffened, and Naruto realized what he’d just said. “Sorry.” He hadn’t meant to turn the mood into something it wasn’t. Thankfully, Sasuke didn’t bite his head off for his absentminded compliment, and instead focused on logging out of the system. 

While Sasuke was preparing to leave, Naruto just watched, not willing to go just yet.

“Hey Sasuke,” Naruto said, effectively stopping Sasuke before he slipped his laptop into his bag. 

Sasuke gave him a skeptical look. “What?” 

“What did you mean back on my first day… when you said you didn’t have a choice?”

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his eyes brows in frustration, “Naruto, please don’t start this again.”

“Hey,” Naruto held his hands up in defense. “I’m not trying to start another fight.” He dropped his hands before he continued. “You know, the day you broke up with me, you said something that always bothered me.”

Sasuke gave up on fighting this conversation, so he inquired, “And what was that?”

“You said,” Naruto had to stop to think about his exact words. “You said something like… ‘We should end it now before...’ and then you stopped. You never told me what you were gonna say.”

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, “I can’t believe you remember something like that.” Sasuke remembered it too, but didn’t want to admit that.

Naruto ignored his comment, and continued his line of questioning. “When you said you didn’t have a choice… that had something to do with what you were gonna say back then… right?”

Sasuke remained silent there. He didn’t know how to respond just yet.

“Sasuke…” Naruto began, trying to find the right words to say that wouldn’t push Sasuke too hard, too far. This was the closest he’d gotten to a civil conversation with his ex in too long; he really didn’t want to turn it into another big argument. “Don’t you think I deserve to know why you dumped me?” 

Sasuke’s shoulders dropped, and he suddenly looked helpless, “What good would it do, now?”

Naruto smiled sadly, “It’ll make me feel better, I guess. Or worse…” he shrugged. “Won’t know until you tell me.”

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

Sasuke was sitting in his bed, reading a computer analytics magazine when he was interrupted by a sharp knock on his door. It couldn’t be his parents since they tended to enter without asking nor needing permission. He assumed maybe Naruto decided to drop by since his eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and he knew his idiot boyfriend was more fired up about celebrating it than he was. 

“Come in,” he called out, and was surprised to see that it was his brother, Itachi, who came through the door.

“Hey, little brother,” Itachi nodded at Sasuke then walked over and took a seat at the edge of his bed.

Sasuke sat the magazine aside. He had a bad feeling about this. His brother looked uncharacteristically bothered. This could only mean one of two things: someone had died or he was about to say something Sasuke didn’t want to hear.

After a moment, Itachi blurted out, “Are you gay?” with the most unwavering expression Sasuke could’ve imagined.

Sasuke was at a lost for words. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. “Uh… uhm…” he tried to find something to say, anything, but he just ended up making dumb noises until he clamped his mouth shut. Instead, he just stared with his eye wide and the horrified realization that he’d somehow been figured out written all over his face.

Itachi held up a hand, finding Sasuke’s response to be a sufficient answer. “Sasuke,” he began, trying to sound reassuring. “I’m not concerned about your sexuality, but I overheard our parents talking…”

After hearing that, the color drained from Sasuke’s face.

“They know?” Sasuke whispered weakly. When Itachi gave a single nod in affirmation, Sasuke’s heart sank into his stomach. “How?” he whispered again, unable to find the strength to talk normally.

Itachi shrugged, “I only heard a bit of what they said. I think they may have seen you with that boy... What was his name?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke confirmed, feeling a sickness in his stomach building as he thought about the situation he was in. As the realization was fully settling in, Sasuke covered his face with both his hands, feeling mortified.

“Yeah,” Itachi nodded. “They may have seen you two doing something inappropriate or,” Itachi shook his head, unsure of where else he would go with this. “I don’t know, but listen to me Sasuke.”

Sasuke lowered his hands, but still used them to cover his mouth as he heard Itachi out.

“This isn’t going to end well. Father is talking about sending you overseas.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. “How is that possible? I already got accepted to Konohagakure, they’ve already paid for the first year…”

Itachi shrugged, “I don’t know, Sasuke. I’m just telling you what I’ve heard. It sounds like you might be going to Oxford instead.”

Sasuke dropped his hands, angry and confused now. “What? I didn’t apply to go there. They can't just do that...”

“Sasuke, father has enough pull, and your grades are high enough so it’s not like it was hard for him.”

“I can’t leave Itachi. I can’t leave him…” Sasuke sounded desperate. It was so unlike him. Itachi really wanted to help his little brother, seeing his brother break apart like this wasn’t something on his wish list. He wanted to help him, but he knew there was nothing, even he, could do about this without ruining both of their futures. 

“Sasuke” Itachi placed a warm hand on Sasuke’s cheek, trying to calm his frantic brother who was obviously at the beginning stages of a panic attack. “Calm down. You know there isn’t a way around this unless you want father to destroy your future, and you know he would.” Itachi was right.

Their father was a powerful man in Japan. If Sasuke decided to go against his wishes he’d easily be disowned and cut off from the family. It would be hell finding a job with the way his reputation would go down the toilet. No way would Fugaku Uchiha want to be associated with his gay son. All of his hard work up until now would be for nothing. He’d be lucky to find a regular salary job.

“What should I do?” Sasuke asked, honestly lost and hurting because at that moment, all he wanted to do was be with Naruto. He wanted to see his stupid smile and listen to him talk about nothing and feel his lips on his skin. He wanted it so bad and here he was being told that he’d have to throw it all away.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug, resting their foreheads together the way he did when Sasuke was younger. He sighed, hating that Sasuke was obviously hurting and there was no real way for him to fix it.

“You’ll have to do what’s right for you.” 

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

Naruto listened to Sasuke tell him what happened the day before his eighteenth birthday. As everything sunk in, his eyes grew wide with shock. How could they have been so careless?

_“You were the one who wanted to sneak around, not me.”_

_“Yes because I’m not a jackass! I know how my family would take me fooling around with a male classmate.”_

How could he have been so stupid?

“I’m sorry.” Naruto said when Sasuke had stopped talking for a while.

Sasuke chuckled and looked to Naruto, “Sorry for what?”. He didn’t hide his sadness anymore so Naruto could see clearly in his eyes all the feelings Sasuke was suppressing for who knows how long.

Naruto shrugged, “Not understanding you. Being pissed at you when you were only doing what you had to.”

Sasuke shook his head. “You didn’t know. How could you understand?” Sasuke stood up after that, and grabbed his bag along with him. “But that’s why I said it didn’t matter. What’s done is done. We should just move on.” He made to leave, but Naruto grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“It doesn’t have to be that way.”

Sasuke sighed, “What are you talking about, Naruto? We’re two different people now. Besides, you’re seeing that woman.”

“Hinata,” Naruto corrected, unnecessarily in Sasuke’s opinion.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Whatever. You’re seeing someone. I’m…” 

“Are you?” Naruto asked before Sasuke could finish his thought.

“Am I what?”

“Seeing someone?” Naruto clarified.

“What does it matter?” Sasuke said, and Naruto let go of his arm then.

“So you are?” Naruto sounded dejected. For some reason, Sasuke gave in.

“I’m not. But that doesn’t change the fact that you are.”

“So,” Naruto stood up from his seat and looked directly into Sasuke’s eyes with renewed determination. “If I wasn’t seeing someone, would you think differently?”

Sasuke took a step back when he realized Naruto was too close. Then asked, “Differently about what?”

“About what I said. Y’know, instead of just moving on, we could start over.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto with disbelief. “No. I don’t think so.”

Naruto deflated. “Am I not attractive to you anymore?”

“It’s not about whether I’m attracted to you or not, idiot. It’s about who we are now.”

Naruto laughed at that and shook his head. “Sasuke you’re still you and I’m still me. What are you so afraid of?”

 _Getting hurt again_. Sasuke refused to say that out loud.

Naruto got up from his seat and walked up to Sasuke. He pinned him down with his unwavering blue eyes and asked, “How do you feel about me now, Sasuke?” Naruto raised his hand after that and when his ex didn't immediately pull away he used it to brush Sasuke's cheek with the back of his fingers. Sasuke closed his eyes without thinking, lost in the feeling of Naruto's warm touch against him. 

Looking at Sasuke like this, Naruto couldn't help himself. 

He leaned forward and captured those pink lips that he hadn't been able to get out of his mind since he'd started working at Taka Tech, eliciting a soft gasp from Sasuke. Naruto tilted his head and deepened the kiss, using the moment Sasuke had parted his lips, to suck on them individually. Sasuke wasn't able to think straight. Disregarding clear judgement, he returned Naruto's hungry kiss. He dropped his work bag onto the floor, and gripped onto Naruto's shirt to pull him closer. 

This type of forward behavior was new to Naruto. When they were younger, Naruto did most of the work when they'd kissed or fooled around. There were even times that Sasuke just laid there like a shy doll, unable to come up with anything to do with his hands. Not now, in the heat of this sudden passion, Sasuke was pulling him in and rubbing their bodies together in a demand for more. 

Naruto wasn't one to refuse, especially if the one asking was Sasuke. So, Naruto pushed Sasuke back until he was pushed onto and sitting atop his desk. He broke their kiss for a moment to spread Sasuke's legs and situate himself comfortably between them. As soon as he'd done this, Sasuke was the one to pull him forward again and connect their lips. Naruto reached down and grabbed Sasuke's thighs, using this new position to grind his growing erection against Sasuke's. The feeling was too intense. Sasuke arched his back and broke their kiss once again as he threw his head back and let out a low sultry groan. 

Naruto leaned forward, taking this chance to suck on a spot on Sasuke's neck that he'd dearly missed over the years. He attacked the spot just beneath Sasuke's jawline and was thrilled to hear his usually calm and collected ex reacting so enthusiastically to his bites and licks. He encircled his arms around Sasuke and pulled him even closer. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, unable to think of anything else to do with his dangling limbs. They spent a moment grinding and gyrating against each other. Both of them forgot where they were or what led them to this point. At this moment, all they could think about was how much they'd been holding back and how good it felt to move against one another. 

Sasuke, again to Naruto's surprise, took the initiative in deepening their contact. He scooted away from Naruto and reached down to unzip his pants. Naruto stared down as Sasuke released his erection from his tight slacks while Sasuke let out a soft sigh as he allowed himself to be free. After a moment of relief, Sasuke went to do the same for Naruto when he was stopped. His hand was grabbed by a tanned one and pulled to the side. Naruto was still staring down, mesmerized by the sight before him. 

"Naruto," Sasuke said, speaking for the first time since they'd started this madness. 

Naruto looked up at Sasuke then, his eyes were glazed over with a dark lust Sasuke had never seen before. He stared at Sasuke for a long moment, and Sasuke was almost brought back to his senses. He thought about zipping himself up and leaving, when Naruto did something he wasn't expecting. 

Sasuke watched Naruto get on his knees in front of him and immediately engulf his entire cock. 

"Ah," Sasuke's mouth opened, and he hadn't even registered the noise he'd made. Naruto made himself busy by bobbing his head up and down, sliding his tongue up Sasuke's shaft and swirling it around the head with each dip. He was sucking Sasuke in so incredibly and as he did so, Sasuke was unable to contain the moans and grunts that escaped him. Naruto steadied himself by grabbing hold of Sasuke's thighs, unbothered by the way Sasuke thrusted his hips up to get Naruto to take more of him in. 

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned and it only made Naruto go faster. "Shit..." Sasuke threw his head back again. He was almost at his limit. If Naruto kept going at this pace, he was going to... 

Naruto tightened the muscles in his mouth around the head of Sasuke's dick and swallowed what shot out towards the back of his throat. When he felt like Sasuke was completely finished, Naruto released the organ and stood up straight to admire Sasuke's beauty. He was breathing hard, his face was flushed and a bit red while his eyes were narrowed, but not in the glaring way they usually were. 

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's exasperated expression, and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Sasuke's parted lips. It took him a lot to restrain himself after that. He had half a mind to flip Sasuke over and take him right then and there. But, he knew that if he did, Sasuke wouldn't forgive him for it. So, instead of acting on his urges, he straightened up and fixed his disheveled clothes. 

Sasuke swallowed as he did his best to regain his composure. He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up, all while trying to figure out what the fuck had been going through his mind to allow himself to take part in something so messy. Now that he'd come down from the pleasure high, he was completely unsure of what to do. Why had he let Naruto do that to him? If he was being honest with himself, he'd practically given Naruto the invitation. He hadn't been thinking straight at all, and now he felt like things were only going to become more complicated than they already were. 

"Naruto," Sasuke began, but Naruto raised his hand to stop him before he could go on. 

"You don't have to say anything, I know..." Naruto said, sounding a bit sad, but not completely void of hope. He gave Sasuke a reassuring smile, letting him know that he knew Sasuke was sort of regretting things, and so he wouldn't make what they just did out to be more than what it was. Which wouldn't be too hard since neither of them really knew _what it was_ in the first place. 

Sasuke looked away, feeling ashamed, but Naruto didn't let him hide his face for long.

"Sasuke," Naruto drew those dark eyes back towards him. Sasuke looked into Naruto’s brilliant blue eyes and he found himself moved by the way they looked back at him. “I still love you” Naruto said with an air of confidence that held no sign of hesitation or uncertainty. 

Sasuke's breath was caught in his throat. Those words sent an intense wave of nausea to the pit of Sasuke’s stomach and a numbing flutter to his heart. 

Sasuke tried to play off the onslaught of emotions with a short laugh, “How can you possibly say that now?” 

Naruto shrugged in response, unsure of how he could explain himself the way Sasuke wanted him to. 

He threw his bag over his shoulder and smiled. “See you tomorrow, Sasuke.” And with that, he left, leaving Sasuke to stare at his back as he went, still half hard and confused as ever. 

 

* * *

 

That night Naruto met Hinata at her apartment. She’d just gotten home from her dinner with her cousin and was getting ready for bed when Naruto sent her a text explaining that he wanted to meet up.

When he got there he kicked off his shoes and was led to the dining room where Hinata served them tea. He sat at the table looking down at the steaming mug, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Hinata sat at the other end of the short table in her bathrobe; patiently waiting for him to explain why what he wanted to say couldn’t wait till work the next morning. 

“Hinata,” Naruto started, still unsure of his next words. He figured he wouldn’t get anywhere by staying silent. So, he continued, “I don’t think we should keep seeing each other.” That sounded like the best way to put it.

Hinata’s eyes widened. She looked shocked, but not hurt. After a moment of letting his proclamation sink in, she nodded and took a sip of her tea before asking calmly, “Did something happen?”

Naruto nodded, “Sort of.”

He told her about Sasuke and what their relationship had been years ago, and how things had turned out now. The whole time she just listened attentively, nodding and making small noises when it seemed appropriate. It dawned on Naruto that Hinata wasn’t as affected by the news as he had expected her to be. It wasn’t like either of them had been in love, but he thought their relationship was going well enough for her to be at least a little bit down from the break up.

So, once he’d finished his story he commented, “You don’t seem to be bothered.” He smiled a little after that.

She blushed and shook her head with a shy smile of her own then explained, “It’s not that I’m not sad it didn’t work out, but… I sort of had a feeling that…” Hinata stopped herself.

“That what?”

“Well… when we were together I had a feeling that at times you were thinking of someone else.” Naruto frowned at this and Hinata gave him a reassuring smile, sensing his thoughts. “It’s okay. I understand what it feels like when you can’t let go of your first love. I'd like to stay being friends though, if that's okay with you?”

Naruto looked up at her and grinned, "Of course." 

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

Naruto sat on his bed looking down at the ring Sasuke had returned hours ago.

It was dark now. His parents wouldn’t be back until Monday. 

At that moment, he just felt like a complete idiot sitting in his room in an empty home.

He was willing to give Sasuke everything and he really thought Sasuke had felt the same.

Just last week they were talking about spending this time together. There was no indication that things would turn out this way.

Naruto wanted to become even closer to Sasuke. He thought maybe they could try and do it for the first time. He’d even foolishly bought condoms and lubricant from the convenience store down the street. Now, he wondered if he should return them or let them rot and expire underneath his bed where they sat in the black bag the store clerk had gave him.

He slumped back on his bed and held the ring up to the ceiling. He stared at it in the darkness.

He just didn’t get it. 

Why did he leave him? 

How could he leave him? 

Naruto put his arm down and used it to cover his eyes. He rolled onto his side and let out a long groan. Hot tears spilled from his eyes that he couldn’t stop no matter how much he wanted to.

They just kept coming. His heart was in pieces. His body felt numb. He could barely breathe. He wanted to just disappear. But no matter how hard he tried; he couldn’t see himself going anywhere without Sasuke there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I'm posting a day later than promised! But, I was debating on whether I should make this a two-part or three-part story, aaaaand I decided to extend it. 
> 
> So, thank you for reading Part II! I hope you'll look forward to the final part (for real this time). And also, I'd love to know what you all thought about this installment of this, admittedly, strange story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'll be posting again next week! Until then~ \\(._.)/


	3. Part III

_Sometime ago…_

“Why are we here?” Naruto whined as he followed Sasuke through the bookstore.

Sasuke sent a quick glare back at his carefree boyfriend, and refused to respond to his childish complaint. He instead walked over to a bookshelf and skimmed the titles in search for what he was looking for. 

They’d only been dating for two months, and Sasuke was starting to wonder why he liked the energetic blond so much. They had virtually nothing in common. They were raised in completely different households; Naruto’s being more free-willed and close knit, while Sasuke’s was sterile and strict. Naruto was loud and had many friends, while Sasuke’s only real friend was Naruto. Naruto thought school was a waste of time, while Sasuke thought it was key to building their futures. Naruto was a total delinquent and considered to be the class clown, while Sasuke scored straight A’s and was their class representative. Hell, Naruto liked bright colors, while Sasuke preferred blacks, greys and blues. The list seemed to go on forever…

Ramen over rice, action movies over horror movies, video games over studying, playing sports over reading a book…

Every thing about who they were as people was so different, and yet Sasuke was completely drawn to Naruto. Even if it had taken a year for them to actually click instead of clash due to Sasuke’s reluctance to being cordial with the idiot. There was just something about the way he smiled, or the way he looked at Sasuke like nothing else mattered.

“Sasuke?” Naruto was leaned to the side, with his face right in front of Sasuke’s, blocking his view of the books.

Sasuke blinked out of his thoughts, tempted to step back from Naruto, but also tempted to keep their close proximity.

He should have seen it coming after that, but was still surprised when Naruto leaned forward and kissed him. For a moment, he let himself be swept away. But came to his senses when he realized they were still in a public. So he grabbed the first book within his reach and wacked Naruto on the side of his head.

“Gah!” Naruto moved away and squatted to the ground. He held his head as he seethed in pain. “What’d you do that for?” He whined, this time like a hurting puppy. Sasuke almost felt bad for him, but instead he huffed and looked away.

“Idiot, don’t be so careless.” Even as he said this, his cheeks were turning pink as he remembered the taste of Naruto’s lips.

“But you looked like you wanted me to,” Naruto reasoned through another whine. Sasuke ignored him. He cleared his throat, hoping that it would somehow tame the butterflies in his stomach.

After recovering from the pain in his head, though it still ached a little, Naruto stood up straight and got beside Sasuke again as if a worn copy of _Technology for Dummies_ hadn’t viciously attacked him.

Sasuke pulled a thick book from the shelves and flipped it over to examine the back. Naruto peeked over his shoulder to read the title of the book: _The Art of Computer Programming._

“What d’you need this for?” Naruto looked at Sasuke then, whose face was still focused on the book.

“I watched a video on it yesterday, it looked interesting,” was his simple reply.

Naruto reached forward, furthering their closeness, and turned the book over in Sasuke’s hands. He opened it and used Sasuke’s hands to prop it up as he began flipped through it. 

“What are you doing, moron?” Sasuke noticed the few people that walked by or sat around with their own books were giving them strange looks. Naruto’s chest was almost fully pressed against Sasuke’s back while his arm practically encircled Sasuke’s stomach to get to the book.

Naruto ignored them and Sasuke in favor of pointing out something on the last page he’d turned to. “Oh, so this is how they build apps and stuff?”

Sasuke closed the book and lightly pushed Naruto back with his elbow. He turned to him and nodded, “Yes, pretty much.” 

Naruto’s eyes brightened, “Oh, that’s so cool! I wanna learn it.” Naruto grinned, but the look was wiped off when Sasuke bopped him on the head with the book, much lighter than the previous attack. 

“You have to be intelligent to do this sort of thing, Naruto.” 

Naruto’s mouth hung open, “Wha— Are you calling me stupid?”

Sasuke glared, “I am.”

Naruto gasped with feigned surprise and hurt, he held a hand over his _wounded_ heart. “I’m just as smart as you!”

Sasuke scoffed at that, “Yeah, right.”

“Hey! I’ll prove it!” Naruto said and boldly pumped his fist in a show of strength. 

Sasuke walked away carrying the book he’d discovered and Naruto trailed behind him as he usually did. Sasuke continued their back and forth as he made his way to the register, “How do you plan to do that? By proving you’re not below the spectrum?”

Naruto grit his teeth, “No, dick. I’m gonna prove I’m just as smart as you. Smarter even!”

Again, Sasuke scoffed in disbelief, giving Naruto a side-eyed look, “You realize that means you’ll actually have to show up to class, right?”

Naruto grinned, “You think I won’t be able to do it?”

“Not a chance.”

“Well then, when I do you’ll have to reward me,” Naruto said, and a mischievous look came over him. They’d stopped walking then and Sasuke fully turned to Naruto with his arms crossed.

“If that were even possible, I’d consider it.” 

Naruto leaned forward and planted a firm kiss against Sasuke’s lips. He pulled away slowly, relishing in the shocked look that Sasuke got whenever he would surprise him with a kiss. “It’s a deal then,” he said and looked into Sasuke’s eyes with a satisfied smile. 

“Uhm…” Sasuke could feel his skin heat up from his neck, to the back of his ears, then to his cheeks. They hadn’t realized they were standing in front of the counter where the cashier was waiting to ring them up. They both turned to look at her. The woman cleared her throat and tried again, “You’re ready to… uh check out?”

Five minutes later they were walking out of the bookstore. Sasuke was walking as if Naruto wasn’t there while Naruto rubbed his sore cheek where Sasuke had hit him as they were leaving.

“I told you, I couldn’t help myself,” Naruto tried, but Sasuke successfully blocked him out. 

When Naruto pouted and looked away, he missed the small smile Sasuke couldn’t suppress even through his embarrassment. His pale fingers reached up to run over his lips while he thought to himself, _Idiot._

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

Naruto grabbed his hair as he stared anxiously at his computer screen. The workday was technically over. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo left an hour ago while Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind as they had done for the past two weeks to complete their programming.

Sasuke finished explaining the system and now they worked on separate computers putting together the codes and matching them up with Karin’s design. The system wasn’t overly complicated to learn, but there were a lot of steps to follow. So, if one of the steps were executed incorrectly then every step that followed would be rendered useless.

And of course, after an hour of placing things together, Naruto was on the final step when he realized he’d input the wrong code somewhere in along the line and was staring at a screen full of garbage.

Sasuke looked over at the distressed blond, “What did you do?”

Naruto rubbed a rough hand over his face before he looked at Sasuke. “I have no idea. I have to start over.”

Sasuke shook his head and mumbled, “idiot.” He looked back his own screen and continued on his work. Naruto though, continued to stare at him. 

When they were at work, as usual, they didn’t say much to each other. The only notable differences in their interactions were that when Naruto got in that morning, Sasuke actually looked at him. When he greeted everyone, Sasuke gave him his signature, “Hn,” in response, instead of completely ignoring it. And when Naruto looked up at Sasuke while he was working, for a brief moment, Sasuke would look back. 

The tension between them had gotten a bit lighter, but now the source of it was completely different than before. Naruto hadn’t expected to do what they had done that night. But, if he were being honest, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He’d thought about it every night since, and some more each day during work. 

Over the past couple days it had been so hard for him to act like it didn’t happen and yet Sasuke seemed so composed and cool about the whole thing, it was a little maddening.

“Why are you staring at me?” Sasuke asked, though didn’t move his eyes from the screen in front of him.

Naruto straightened his back and looked away, only a little embarrassed at being caught blatantly staring. “It’s nothing,” he lied, and Sasuke could tell.

Sasuke stopped typing to look at Naruto this time. “What?” he asked, sounding more annoyed than he probably was.

“I said it’s nothing,” Naruto snapped back, and immediately felt he shouldn’t have. He was getting frustrated all on his own; he knew that. It wasn’t like he expected anything out of Sasuke. He’d said he loved him, which was true, but Sasuke hadn’t given him any reason to believe that he still felt the same way.

“Why are you lying?” Naruto almost jumped at the sound of Sasuke’s voice. He turned around in his chair and saw that Sasuke was standing there with his hands on his hips.

Naruto shook his head and ran a finger through his hair. “I’m not trying to lie, it’s just…”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Just what?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto looked away.

The room fell quiet after that. Naruto stared off at some plant in the corner of the office, while Sasuke glared down at him.

After the moment passed, Sasuke grumbled, “Tsk, whatever,” then started to walk away. 

Naruto looked up at that and stopped him, “Well, what do you want me to say?” 

Sasuke looked at him again, his eyes still narrowed as he spoke, “I don’t know, Naruto. Is there something on your mind?”

Naruto stood up then, and Sasuke took a cautious step back. “Of course there is, Sasuke! A lot’s happened between us.”

Sasuke scoffed at this and looked away, “So?”

Naruto’s eyes widened, “Seriously? After all that, you’re still an asshole?”

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, returning his glare to its original target, and mimicking his words, “What do you want me to say?”

Naruto stepped up to him, and Sasuke took another step back, “I don’t want you to say anything. It’s just…” Naruto looked away, unsure of how he wanted to arrange his next words. He ran a hand through his hair in a show of frustration. “Sometimes I feel like I’m going insane.” Naruto stepped closer again, and Sasuke realized as he took a step back that he was being backed against a wall. This whole thing felt all too familiar to him.

“Don’t,” Sasuke warned, glaring weakly at the approaching blond. 

“Don’t what?” Naruto took the last two steps that landed him in inches away from Sasuke, who stood with his back so firmly pressed against the wall that it seemed as if he would sink through it.

Naruto rested his hand on the wall by Sasuke’s head. Dark eyes darted at the tan appendage before meeting Naruto’s sincere blue eyes that were too easily mesmerizing. 

Neither of them could tell who leaned in first, who grabbed who first, who’s tongue was more eager to taste the other… it was all so fast and hot. One second they were staring into each other’s eyes, or rather, glaring. The next they’re melded together, sucking on each other’s lips and breathing hard from the lack of regulated oxygen.

Naruto managed to think straight enough to properly undo each button on Sasuke’s shirt without popping one off. Sasuke wasn’t so lucky, his reaction a bit more carnal than Naruto’s. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and all but ripped off the dark blue shirt Naruto had gotten as a gift from his father. 

The action made Naruto hiss, whether from surprise, the sudden chill of AC against his skin, or from how dangerously erotic Sasuke looked as he practically tore Naruto’s clothes off, he wasn’t sure. It was likely a mixture of all those and more.

Sasuke turned his head and pulled Naruto in with another deep kiss. Now that they were both naked from the waist up, he gladly relished in the feeling of Naruto’s muscles tightening against him, while those large tanned hands ran down his back and dipped into the band of his slacks. 

Naruto cupped Sasuke’s ass with one hand and used the other to unzip his fly. Sasuke reached down to help him, a bit shaky and frantic from the sudden pleasure between them, but luckily he didn’t cause any further harm to Naruto’s clothes. 

While Sasuke yanked down Naruto’s pants, along with his pesky underwear, Naruto busied himself with sucking on Sasuke’s neck, littering the expanse of pale skin with bites that would leave him red the next morning.

Sasuke threw his head back when Naruto’s teeth bit down especially hard, and pulled Naruto closer at the same time to feel Naruto’s arousal against his own clothed erection. It was a sensation that made him bite his lip, groan and roll his eyes to the back of his head. Naruto was no better. Feeling himself against Sasuke like this, something he’d fantasized about in his childhood too many times, and even after their breakup more often than he’d cared to think about, it was easily addictive. So, he pushed forward again and slid his hard on against Sasuke’s, loving the way it made the usually stoic man become undone.

After another slow thrust, Sasuke’s head was spinning. He managed to unbutton his slacks, then allowed Naruto to pull them down until both his slacks and boxers pooled around his ankle. Taking one foot out of the pant leg, Sasuke wrapped his leg around Naruto’s hip and pulled him closer. They’re bodies were flush now, nothing in between them to take away from the friction. And now that all of the barriers were gone, so were they. They lost themselves in the feeling of each other, driven by the sounds of appreciation neither bothered to stifle or hold back. 

The office was empty and dark. The only thing that mattered to Naruto was the feeling of Sasuke’s hips in his hands and Sasuke’s hands in his hair, pulling so hard that his ears turned red. The only thing that mattered to Sasuke was the feeling of Naruto’s lips all over him and the way Naruto rolled his hips just right to make them both twitch and yearn for more.

More… 

For a second, all of Sasuke’s nerves twitched. He wanted more. The need was so strong that despite the way his body wept for Naruto, he pushed him away.

Naruto was shocked; his mind unable to process things as accurately as he’d trained it to. He stared, confused and disoriented, into Sasuke’s clouded eyes, silently asking a question he, for a moment, wanted to scream in agony: _WHY DID YOU STOP?_

But he didn’t have to. As if Sasuke had heard him loud and clear, he turned around and faced the wall. Naruto didn’t bother waiting for an invitation. He knew what the action meant, and watching Sasuke give his body so willingly to him sent a wave of pleasure down his stomach and up his body, so far that it shook the nerves in his teeth.

Naruto reached around and grabbed Sasuke’s dick with one hand, and used his other to massage the muscles around Sasuke’s rectum. He could feel the way Sasuke twitched in his hand at the sudden attention he was giving his ass, and it made him wish he could push himself inside now. But he had to be patient.

He realized, while he worked on relaxing Sasuke’s muscles, that he didn’t have any lubricant and wondered briefly if Karin had something that would work on her desk. But beyond his better judgment, he decided to stop for a moment to moisten his fingers with his mouth, and then pushed one of the digits inside of Sasuke with little warning. The action wasn’t met too kindly, Sasuke hissed and said something like: “Fucking idiot,” or “Stupid jackass,” but it was all muddled by a strangled moan. Either way, Naruto was too fixated on the heat that wrapped around his finger to fully care. 

He leaned forward until his lips grazed Sasuke’s neck, and let out a deep breath when he managed to get two fingers inside. 

Jesus Christ.

He turned his head and bit his lip. Sasuke was moaning at the way he moved his fingers now and he knew he was doing something right. This wasn’t his first time with another guy, but it was with Sasuke, and that was something in itself. Naruto could feel that same insecurity he felt as a kid when he thought about what his first time with Sasuke, his first love, would be like.

Rutting in the darkness of their office after hours was definitely not the picture he’d painted for himself. But, neither of them seemed to consider where they were, or why they were both too eager to see the problem with what they were doing. It didn’t matter when Naruto was pressing on the right spot and Sasuke was sweating and pushing back against him, asking for more. It didn’t matter when Naruto could feel those sensitive muscles stretching; especially when he was satisfied enough to pull his fingers out and line his dick up to Sasuke’s entrance. It _certainly_ didn’t matter when he pushed himself inside of Sasuke, both his hands bracing himself in a tight grip on Sasuke’s hips performing a mixture of pushing and pulling until he was all the way inside.

For a moment, they just stayed that way, feeling one another and getting used to this new sensation. Naruto’s head lulled forward, and he rested his forehead against the back of Sasuke’s neck. He took a moment to absorb Sasuke’s scent. It was expectantly spicy, and not at all different from when they were in high school. It was the same smell he’d experienced the other day when they’d gotten intimate, and was something that still drove Naruto crazy to this day.

He felt his hips rocking forward before his brain had told them to. Apparently, his body wasn’t willing to wait any longer.

Sasuke reached back and grabbed onto one of Naruto’s hips. It was as if he were both keeping himself steady so that his knees wouldn’t give out, and encouraging Naruto to go a bit faster, deeper. 

Naruto heard his own grunting and moaning, but was only really able to focus on the noises Sasuke made. It was so unlike anything he’d heard from his emotionally detached ex. The way he somehow whined and hissed at the same time, and moaned in a pitch that was much higher than Naruto imagined Sasuke’s voice could go; it was all too much and somehow not enough. 

Naruto’s grip tightened, and he snapped his hips forward much harder than he’d meant to. Sasuke’s back arched and a single word slipped from his mouth, “Yes!” Naruto felt the last of his sanity slip away.

Sasuke hadn’t realized what he’d done. In an instant his was being pounded into at an unreasonable speed. Each thrust was both hard and fast. It unleashed a slew of choked out moans and whimpers that only made Naruto’s urge to draw out more even stronger. 

For a moment it felt like they were both screaming. Neither could find their sanity and both were in a trance unlike any other. For the first time, it felt like they were connected again, the way they had been when they were younger and in love. But this wasn’t that. It wasn’t love. It was just pure, uninhibited lust and it had completely consumed them, making them lose their minds and all thoughts of reasoning. If only Naruto could grasp onto a sliver of his sanity, he would realize that this was the start of something very bad, very toxic. He knew it deep down, but there was no helping it now. 

He was already gone.

“Shit, Naruto…” Sasuke said and this time it made Naruto’s eyes roll back. For a moment, all he could see was white.

“Fuck!” Naruto cried out after a particular thrust that brought him to his climax. Sasuke came only a few thrusts later, and the only reason he didn’t crumble to the floor at that moment was because Naruto had his arm around his waist.

Naruto pulled out and struggled to back away with his pants still around his ankles. After a few clumsy steps, he bent down and pulled them up, buttoning them awkwardly while Sasuke did the same, seemingly unbothered by the cum still dripping from him.

Naruto remembered then that Sasuke had ripped his shirt, so he waited instead for Sasuke to pull on his before he cleared his throat.

Sasuke looked flushed, but relatively the same as always. His dark eyes weren’t clouded and dazed, but were now a bit weary and narrowed when they looked up to meet Naruto’s. 

Naruto coughed into his fist, unsure of what to say after… that.

“Shit… I…” was the best he could come up with for a moment. “Sorry," was also probably not the best thing to say, but it slipped from his mouth before he could reach out and pull it back.

Sasuke sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. He looked away for a moment, still collecting himself, then looked back at Naruto. “Don’t make it weird.” 

Naruto wasn’t exactly sure what that meant.

Sasuke continued, “It was bound to happen sooner or later.” The way he said it made Naruto’s heart squeeze in a way that was in no way pleasant. It was as if he was talking about groceries. But this wasn’t a bag of groceries, this was…

“What was that?” Naruto asked, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. 

Sasuke looked a bit annoyed then, “It was just sex, Naruto.”

“It wasn’t…” Naruto wanted to say more, but Sasuke stopped him with a raised hand and a dark glare.

“It was.” And after that firm declaration, Sasuke walked around Naruto back to their desks. He picked up his workbag, stuffed his laptop inside, and left without another word. And Naruto just stood there in the empty room, finally realizing that he had screwed up, and the likelihood of this being the first time was very slim.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked, he tried to make his voice sound annoyed, but it was unmistakably laced with humor.

Today marked their first anniversary. Sasuke had claimed it was just another day. So what if it signified the first full year of their relationship? And he would vehemently deny anyone who claimed they saw his cheeks flush when Naruto had some idiot deliver flowers to his desk during homeroom. And if they did flush, it was due to embarrassment, and not because the note attached to them read: _“Happy Anniversary my sexy bastard. I love you”_ written in barely legible chicken scratch and decorated with sloppily drawn hearts.

It didn’t make things any better when he was being snickered at by the guys in his class, and dazed at with the longing eyes of the lonely girls who were proud, unashamed, members of his so-called fan club.

And now school was over, and he was sitting on his bed with those same bright flowers (out of place in his dark colored room) in a glass vase by his window. Naruto was standing over him with his hand stretched out; inviting Sasuke to join him, while Sasuke only eyed him in disbelief.

Moments ago, Naruto had scrambled to the stereo to put on some soft music. The Beatles were singing the soft melody of “If I Fell”, and it filled the room.

Naruto was rocking his hips side to side, trying to urge Sasuke to take his hand, but the prick simply crossed his arms defiantly and glared up at him.

Naruto poked out his bottom lip and let out a loud, dog-like whimper.

The song switched to “In My Life.” Sasuke didn’t like American music too much, but he had recently started listening to The Beatles and was developing a sort of addiction. Naruto clearly thought this would earn him points, but Sasuke was still a little pissed about the flowers. He wasn’t some girl; he was a sixteen-year-old boy, and he didn’t appreciate that his boyfriend didn’t know the difference between the two.

Naruto huffed, tired of Sasuke’s reluctance and determined to get at least one dance in, he reached out and grabbed one of Sasuke’s crossed arms and yanked him to his feet.

“Hey, moron!” Sasuke made the closest thing to a squeak Naruto figured he’d ever hear from him, and tried to rip his arm from the tight grip. It didn’t work, and only served to press their bodies together.

Naruto used the momentum to wrap his arm around Sasuke’s waist and forcefully rocked Sasuke’s hips with his.

Sasuke stopped fighting him after a few more failed attempts at getting away, but was incredibly stiff.

Naruto didn’t mind. He buried his nose in the space between Sasuke’s ear and neck and lost himself in the familiar scent.

Sasuke’s skin was on fire. He felt embarrassed for a few reasons. One of the main ones was that he was completely uncoordinated with his feet and kept stepping on Naruto’s toes. The blond idiot wasn’t even fazed, even though he was sure a few of those steps had to hurt. Naruto just continued to hold him close and even hummed peacefully as the song switched again to “And I Love Her.”

Naruto’s humming became a part of the music, and soon Sasuke wasn’t stepping on his toes so much, and was actively rocking along. He felt his body relax in Naruto’s arms, and later even went as far as to rest his head against Naruto’s broad shoulder.

“I love you, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, breaking the silence between them, and making Sasuke’s heart beat a little too fast to be normal.

Sasuke willed himself to calm down, and swallowed his gut response, in exchange for a half-hearted, “Shut up, idiot.”

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

Naruto knew what would happen after the first time. He and Sasuke often stay late working now with their coding, but it was quickly turning into something else entirely.

They’d work for an hour or two after work hours, after the rest of their team had dragged themselves from their desks to their homes. Then, after a while Sasuke would do something, anything to set Naruto off, and minutes later their pants were down and they were going at it. Either Sasuke had his body bent over a desk, or against a wall, or Sasuke would ride him on the floor or in one of the chairs; it didn’t seem to really matter. And just like the first time, once they were done, Sasuke said something offhanded and would leave Naruto to clean up after them. 

Naruto was frustrated. First he was frustrated, because he was getting more and more distracted during work because just a look from Sasuke sent him reeling. He was frustrated with Sasuke, because the bastard was treating him like a personal “get-me-off” machine. And mostly, he was frustrated with himself, because after each time he told himself it would be the last time, and that he was only hurting himself, but then he would do it again, get caught up in the moment, and end up going home feeling like shit.

Even now, as Sasuke had his shoulders in a death grip and was bouncing up and down, while Naruto held his hips and guided him on his cock, he felt a bit sick of himself for it. This isn’t what he wanted; it was never what he wanted. And yet, when Sasuke was licking his lips and looking down at him with those dark, lust-filled eyes, how was he supposed to turn away?

 

* * *

 

Two weeks went by the same. They didn’t do it every day, but it was most days, and Naruto was determined to put a stop to it. It was fucking with him too much, and the fact that Sasuke was only sleeping with him to pass the time only made it much worse. So after work, when they finished executing the last of their codes in preparation for the presentation, Naruto would have to talk to Sasuke, and actually _talk._

It was dark by the time Naruto finished, and signified his freedom by stretching his arms over his head to pop his sore muscles. He didn’t miss the way Sasuke followed the movement, but he trained himself not to react to the obvious attention.

“Shit, that was a lot.” Naruto said, trying to sound casual.

“Hn,” was all Sasuke cared to offer in response and it made Naruto purse his lips.

He turned in his chair to eye the dark haired bastard, and hated how his heart skipped a beat when Sasuke looked up from his computer screen to acknowledge him.

“What, moron? I’m not finished yet.” 

“Oh really?” Naruto’s eyes brightened. “Don’t tell me I finished sooner than you?” Naruto feigned shock and held a hand over his chest. 

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head. “That’s what happens when I have to stop what I’m doing to teach an idiot simple coding.”

Naruto sputtered comically, and Sasuke tried to hide his small smile.

“Bullshit! The system is way too convoluted. I think I did a damn good job of learning it so quickly.” Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. 

Sasuke shrugged, “I learned it in half the time it took you.” 

Naruto gaped, then after a second to think of a comeback he shrugged, “Well probably because you’re a sucky teacher.”

Sasuke glared at him then, but the heat that should have been in his eyes wasn’t there. Instead, there was something else. Something dangerous.

“Maybe you’re a slow learner.” 

“As if,” Naruto didn’t notice the look Sasuke was giving him, but when he did he stopped himself from continuing the familiar jesting and held his hand up instead. “No, hold on.” his tone changed, and it forced Sasuke to straighten. Naruto got up and walked around his desk to stand closer to where Sasuke sat.

He leaned against Sasuke’s desk and fiddled with a pen he’d absently picked up.

“I need to talk to you actually.”

“About?” Sasuke’s tone was different now too. Hesitant, maybe.

“Well... this.” Naruto used the pen to gesture between the two of them. “Us.”

Sasuke sighed, as if he had been expecting this and was already exhausted by it, “What exactly are you talking about?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “You know what.”

Sasuke shrugged, “I thought we were talking about your slow uptake.”

Naruto glared, “You were giving me that look.”

Sasuke turned in his chair to fully face him and crossed his arms. His glare was even harder now, but Naruto refused to back down.

“What look?” 

Naruto huffed and threw the pen onto the desk, then used that same hand to run through his hair. “Sasuke, don’t do that, okay? I know what you were thinking, and we can’t… I can’t. This thing that we’re doing, it’s… too much.” 

Naruto could see the way Sasuke’s nostrils flared, but otherwise his face remained as passive as ever. He was pissed.

“I wasn’t forcing you to do anything," the words were grit out, as if Sasuke was forcing them through his teeth.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. You know that,” Naruto was getting frustrated.

“Then what are you saying?” Sasuke tone was even, but by the way the muscles in his arms flexed; Naruto could tell he had the urge to hit him. He hoped he wouldn’t.

“I’m saying that…” Naruto bit his lip. Why was this so hard? “I’m saying that I don’t want to have sex with you anymore. I can’t. This isn’t what I wanted.” 

That didn’t seem to be the proper way to explain things, because Sasuke’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open a fraction. He made a face of sheer shock that Naruto had never seen on that perfectly collected face. 

Naruto realized he’d really screwed up when Sasuke got up, slapping his laptop closed and roughly shoving it into his bag. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto tried, but Sasuke cut him off.

“Fuck off.” The words were spit out full of heated venom. Naruto could swear he felt it sting his skin.

Naruto wanted to stop Sasuke from leaving, but all he could do was watch Sasuke pack his stuff and walk out on him. Only difference here was the lack of bodily fluids.

 

* * *

 

The following week was the worst, Naruto decided. 

Sasuke did nothing to hide his animosity, and Naruto did he best to act like he didn’t feel sick to his stomach whenever he looked up and saw Sasuke’s eyes promising him death. 

Their team did their best to ignore the tension around them, only because the presentation was that Friday, and making fun of the awkward situation would just be a distraction. Even if Karin had to bite her lip to keep her quips to herself and would kick Suigetsu under the desk when she saw him open his mouth to make some type of instigating comment.

Juugo was the only one seemingly unbothered by the electricity radiating off of Sasuke. That, or he simply didn’t notice; it was hard to tell. 

Karin tried to lighten the mood by coming over and slapping a friendly hand on Naruto’s back to get his attention.

“Hey Naru, good job with those codes. Everything looks great”

Naruto tried to smile, but couldn’t help but peek at Sasuke then. The icy bastard was effectively ignoring him and sending off Naruto-repellant signals at the same time. His eyes slid back to meet Karin’s vibrant ones, and he forced himself to grin.

“Thanks. It wasn’t all me, though. Sasuke did most of the work.” He peeked again. Nothing.

Karin slapped his back again and let out a short laugh. “Yeah, I know. But it’s your first project and you didn’t royally fuck us in the ass. So, good job spikey.” Naruto flushed, because he couldn’t help the way his thoughts trailed. 

Then he looked over at Sasuke’s desk and this time he was gone.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime ago…_

Sasuke was packing. University was only a week away, and he’d held off long enough. His chest felt heavy all summer. He couldn’t get Naruto’s eyes out of his head. The way those blue eyes widened in disbelief when he’d given back that ring, the way the color drained and became something dull and depressing. 

And his voice; that boyish voice that had started to crack when he’d pleaded at him: 

_“Sasuke…Please just talk to me.”_

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and let out a calming breath. He hadn’t cried yet, and he wasn’t going to start now. Not when he’d worked so hard to forget. He refused.

He bit his lip because he felt the heat around the rims of his eyes. He wouldn’t do it. He had to be strong. If he let himself give in, then how was he supposed to face the world, his brother…his parents? He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. _He wouldn’t._  

He shook his head and continued to throw books into a new box. Once his shelf was clear, his heart had settled and he didn’t feel like he was on the verge.

But then he moved over to his window to clear off the table there and caught sight of the forgotten glass vase, empty and cleared of the flowers from two years ago. He covered his mouth and he felt his heart shatter for the millionth time.

It hurt so bad and so suddenly. He didn’t realize that water was leaking from his eyes until he heard himself whimper.

 

* * *

 

 _Present day…_  

It was presentation day. The team filed into the meeting room where Orochimaru, Hinata and one of his assistants who Naruto had yet to meet were sitting, watching them expectantly.

Naruto gulped down his nerves and smiled at the trio, receiving a mixture of smirks and kind smiles in return. The unknown assistant, who he’d learned was named, Kabuto, had given him an especially appreciative smile, and it made his cheeks flush.

Sasuke looked between them while Karin opened the presentation with their explanation of the design. His eyes narrowed at the two of them, but Naruto didn’t notice.

When Karin was done with her part Suigetsu stepped up to explain the way they utilized the interface and how it would compete with the coming competitors. So far Orochimaru had only nodded and hummed, seeming impressed with their work.

When it was Naruto and Sasuke’s turn to discuss their work, Naruto took it upon himself to be the speaker for the both of them. Even though he was the newer one to the company, he knew that Sasuke didn’t particularly love public speaking, so he did it almost instinctually.

Once he was done speaking, the assistant, Kabuto, spoke up, his eyes zoned in on Naruto. “So do you like it?” 

Naruto blinked at the question. “Uh, excuse me?” He wasn’t expecting it, and now everyone was looking at him, everyone except Sasuke who was glaring pointedly at Kabuto. Naruto couldn’t tell if he was doing it, because he was trying to show Naruto he was still pissed or if…

Kabuto raised a hand and lazily gestured towards the projected image of their software design.

“Do you like what you’ve created? Would you go out and use this, or tell others to?” Kabuto clarified. 

Naruto cleared his throat before he answered. “Probably not. Well, not now. I’m happy with how it looks, but it’s definitely not ready for the… uh market. The engine isn’t solid, and would be a sorry excuse for a product. It’s not strong enough to hold the system’s foundation. It would crash if someone tried to explore it, and then that would only lead to constant maintenance which would be a waste of time and money…” He could feel himself sweating.

Kabuto’s eyes were like lasers the way they scaled up his body, obviously thrilled by the way it made Naruto squirm. If others noticed, they didn’t care to speak up.

“My thoughts exactly,” Orochimaru said next. Hinata was suddenly writing down notes. “Great job for your first demo. Next time I want to see it with all of those issues resolved.”

They all nodded at their instructions. After being told that they had another three months to complete the next phase, they bowed and made to leave. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were out in a second. Hinata walked up and squeezed Naruto’s arm in passing, while Orochimaru gave him a close-eyed smile and left behind her. Naruto wanted to use this moment to say something to Sasuke, who was lingering behind with him, but when he opened his mouth, Kabuto, whom he’d sworn had already left the room, cut him off. Naruto saw the way Sasuke bristled, but turned to acknowledge Kabuto instead.

“Did you say something?” Naruto said with a halfhearted smile.

Kabuto grinned at him, openly eying him now that the boss was out of the room. Well, even more openly than before. It was a little intense.

“That was quite the presentation. Naruto, right?” Kabuto asked, stepping up a little too close. “I don’t believe we’ve formally met.” He stretched out a hand and Naruto reluctantly accepted it. He peeked over and Sasuke was still there. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and glaring daggers. Naruto wondered if Kabuto knew he was still there. Naruto’s eyes met Kabuto’s again and he gave him an awkward laugh.

“No, I guess we haven’t. It’s nice to meet you… Kabuto, right?” He knew he was right, but wanted to mock the obnoxious greeting. Kabuto threw his head back with a charming laugh and shook his head.

“Yes, that would be me. If you’re interested, I could tell you a few more things about myself.” He voice got deeper, and his eyes darkened. Naruto knew what he meant, and it caused him to discreetly slip his hand out of Kabuto’s grasp.

“Yeah, maybe.” His eyes shifted over and Sasuke was still standing there, looking pissed and simply observing the intimate interaction. Naruto wasn’t sure what was giving him the willies, Sasuke’s staring or this assistant who was trying his hardest to fuck him with his eyes. 

“Do let me know when you’d be free to join me at dinner some time,” it was an open invitation, and Naruto was glad he wouldn’t be forced to answer right then and there.

He smiled and watched Kabuto walk away. The cheeky assistant stopped for a moment to look Sasuke up and down, then walked out without another word.

Naruto sighed out a breath of relief now that they were alone. After a moment he looked over at Sasuke who was still glaring and looking prissy. 

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?” He felt he was rightfully tired of being treated like a scumbag when Sasuke was the one using him for sex, but he would keep that thought to his self for the moment. His snippy tone may have betrayed him, though.

Sasuke shrugged, still holding that ice-cold glare as he spoke, “Just watching you decide whether or not you were going to pity fuck Orochimaru’s loose assistant.” The words were biting, even as they came out in an even tone. And they stung. Naruto’s mouth hung open from the impact. 

“What the hell are you talking about? I wouldn’t do that…”

“You wouldn’t?” Sasuke scoffed after that, looking disgusted.

“I wouldn’t.” Naruto said firmly.

“You’re a piece of shit. And you’re so damn stupid that you don’t even know it.”

That really shocked Naruto, so if his voice squeaked when he exclaimed, “What!” he didn’t notice it. “You’re calling me a piece of shit, when you know how I feel? And you… you were the one who was toying with me!” 

“You’re an idiot if you think that.” Sasuke shook his head. Naruto had expected the words to come out harder. But they didn’t. They almost sounded weak. Almost. 

It didn’t stop Naruto’s tangent. “Its just sex, right? That’s what you said to me, Sasuke. I didn’t want that. You knew that, you knew that I still loved you. I told you! And you just…” He was so frustrated that for a second he lost his train of thought. He huffed and grabbed at his hair, hoping it would calm his nerves. 

“I just what, Naruto? I just bent over and let you fuck me for my own gratification? You don’t think, for a second, that it was about more than that?” Naruto’s eyes widened at the admission that Sasuke even seemed a bit surprised to have said. Sasuke sighed, looking like he was giving up on something. Naruto wasn’t so sure what it was yet.

“What do you mean by that?” Naruto said slowly. He walked up to Sasuke and Sasuke didn’t bother to back away, not this time. He did look away, though, and for a second Naruto missed the way it felt to have those eyes on him. 

“What I mean…” Sasuke hesitated, looking pained by the way he was forcing all of this out. “What I’m saying,” he corrected, “is that I don’t always say what I mean. And, if you knew me as well as you always claimed you did, then you would know that it was never just sex.” By the end of his words, they were barely audible, but Naruto caught them, and wanted to hold them to his chest and squeeze them tightly. His heart was beating so loud he could hear the vibrations in his ears. It made his throat feel dry, so he swallowed while he tried to digest what Sasuke was saying. 

“What was it then?” He couldn’t help but push for more. Sasuke finally looked back at him, his glare looking softer than it should have.

“Don’t make me say it.” Sasuke shut his eyes and Naruto couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Sasuke?” Naruto said his name so sweetly, that Sasuke almost whimpered. But he didn’t. He hadn’t broken his resolve that much, not yet.

“Shut up,” Sasuke turned his head away, and it was then that he realized how close they were. Naruto’s chest was practically flush against his. Tanned hands found their way to his back and Naruto’s nose tickled Sasuke’s neck.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said again, this time with a bit of humor laced in his voice. The tension in the room had passed and turned into something else. It was a bit childish, the tingly feeling that ran up and down Naruto’s spine as he held his ex lover, but it was nice to know Sasuke seemed to be experiencing the same thing. “How do you feel about me?” He pressed, and Sasuke made a noise that screamed his reluctance to answer. The bastard had always been bad about sharing his feelings, but now more than ever, Naruto had to hear it.

“Moron, you know how I feel.”

Naruto shook his head, effectively rubbing his nose against Sasuke and giving him an annoyingly tingly feeling.

After a moment, Sasuke finally turned to face him. When he did they were nearly kissing. But neither made a move. Their lips were a feather apart, and their eyes were locked, but Sasuke knew he’d have to give in if Naruto was going to be his. And for the first time in years, he knew for sure that that was what he wanted. It was always what he wanted.

So, as he usually did when they were younger, and knew he’d be doing more often now that they’re older, he gave in.

“Stupid,” he said, unable to keep from his usual insulting habit. But then, in a softer voice, almost a whisper, he said, “I love you.”

Naruto grinned and Sasuke could feel the movement against his lips. 

“I love you too,” Sasuke knew it, but it still made his heart hum pleasantly to hear those words.

And then they kissed, but not even a second in there was an obnoxious whistling noise and the sound of clapping hands.

Sasuke ripped away, and glared at the intruders. Karin, Suigetsu and Orochimaru were grinning at them. Hinata was there too and she was giving them both a soft smile. Even Juugo was there, looking unaffected, but openly staring with the rest of them. 

Karin and Suigetsu stopped their clapping, and then approached them, not at all bothered that they’d completely killed the mood. Naruto grinned at them, obviously less offended than Sasuke.

“I fucking knew it! You two have been banging on the low, haven’t you?” Suigetsu said, and Karin slapped him on the back of the head.

“Dumbass, didn’t you hear any of that? They’re like star-crossed lovers, right guys?” Karin looked at them, oddly smitten with the couple. Sasuke glared at her and opened his mouth to likely say something shitty, so Naruto quickly cut in before he could.

“Something like that. How long were you guys watching?” He couldn’t help but be embarrassed, mostly because Orochimaru was his boss and he’d just been caught openly necking his co-worker at the office in the middle of the day. 

“Well we noticed you two and Kabuto were hanging around here, so, like, the whole time.” Suigetsu answered, still rubbing his sore head where Karin had hit him. 

“Oh,” was all Naruto could say. 

“Hey, no big deal, right? At least you two will be easier to work around without the dark cloud hanging over you. And hey,” Karin nudged Sasuke with her elbow and missed the way he glared at it like he wanted to dislocate her shoulder. “Who knew Sasuke had the capacity to love.” She smiled up at Sasuke, and didn’t mind the way he glared at her. She just grinned at his sulking face and stuck her tongue out.

“Well,” Orochimaru cut in. “If we’re done sucking face here, shall we get back to work?” He offered with a wave of his hand. Naruto’s face went red and he could swear Sasuke’s turned a tinge of pink.

They went back to their desks and everyone seemed to work better with the lighter atmosphere.

Sasuke agreed to come out with them after work to grab dinner for the first time since Naruto had started working there, and wasn’t shy about sitting next to his blond idiot in the booth, probably closer than necessary. Neither minded, and nobody commented on it. When they were done they went back to Naruto’s place and took their time touching each other. And when they’d spent themselves, Sasuke climbed off of the bed to use the bathroom. On his way back he spotted a silver ring sitting on Naruto’s dresser.

Naruto was quickly falling asleep, so he didn’t notice when Sasuke took the ring and slipped it onto the ring finger on his left hand. It wasn’t until the next morning that he saw it. When he did, he didn’t say anything. He simply kissed Sasuke on the lips, told him he loved him and suggested they spend their Saturday in bed doing grown up things.

For the first time in years Naruto felt whole again, and even though he didn’t know it, and Sasuke would never admit it aloud, Sasuke felt the same. No more hiding from the truth, no more excuses. It was just them, and it was perfect.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I totally just had a fit of uncontrollable literary word vomit and damn, it really felt good to finish this! Sorry it took way longer than I'd expected. I just went through a bunch of grown up stuff and now I'm trying to write more and I'm obsessing over the MCU randomly and watching Ragnarok on repeat, but whatever! I really, sincerely, hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I wrote this story, mostly, to make myself happy and dig myself out of deeply consuming depression. I'm happy now, I hope you are too. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone's Kudos and comments. It really made me feel encouraged. I can't wait to see everyone's reactions. And yeah, I'm really glad that I'm done with this one. 
> 
> But~ Until next time :>


End file.
